


But I'm a Shadowhunter

by SimonsEroticFriendFiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Acephobia, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Biphobia, Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Jace, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Ragnor, Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Catarina, Lesbian Lydia Branwell, M/M, Pansexual Maureen, Pansexual Meliorn, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Transphobia, but i'm a cheerleader AU, conversion camp, genderfluid Meliorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsEroticFriendFiction/pseuds/SimonsEroticFriendFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous intervention Izzy and Alec are sent away to True Directions, a gay conversion camp in the middle of nowhere. Armed with only a will to defy their mother and a rag-tag group of like minded individuals, will they survive the summer?</p><p>The But I'm a Cheerleader AU that no one asked for :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Preface:
> 
> This is an AU tribute to the greatest gay movie of all time (imo) But I'm a Cheerleader! If you haven't seen the film then I definitely recommend you watch it, it heavily takes the piss out of real life conversion techniques, gender roles and stereotypes and how in the end conversion camps are entirely useless anyway. If you need anymore persuasion it has Rupaul in it! 
> 
> Obviously with any story about conversion camps there's going to be a hearty dose of homophobia, biphobia, acephobia, panphobia and transphobia. I've tried to keep out direct slurs but the undercurrent will always be present. If that is a trigger for you I would avoid this. Of course, all the HoBiTphobes will get their comeuppance in the end!
> 
> I've also had to change a few of the characters sexualities that aren't cannon, which is why half the warlocks are now gay. Don't worry, all cannon sexualities are fixed, Magnus is still bi, Alec is still gay.
> 
> Finally, this work is dedicated to anyone who is LGBTQIAP+ or questioning. I myself am bisexual and I think we non-straights need a story just for us ;) Here's to the 'heterophobes'!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec Lightwood was, and had always been, homosexual. His mother was, and had always been, homophobic. This put Alec in a rather sticky situation to say the least. He was good at hiding it though, he played football and had a hot cheerleader girlfriend who he made out with on the regular. So what he'd fantasise about about showertime with his teammates while kissing her, didn't all guys have those feelings? He'd spent years repressing himself, preferring in his mind to marry the girlfriend and have children than face ever telling his mother the truth.

However, a few days ago, that had all changed.

Isabelle Lightwood was, and had always been, bisexual. Isabelle Lightwood was, and had always been, bolder than her brother. Bolder in many ways, one being that she would never hide who she was, as much as it would upset their mother. She had been dating a genderfluid person called Meliorn who was in her biology class. They went by "they/them" pronouns, had shoulder length hair often dyed blue and wore dark make up and black skirts. They were quite striking in appearance. Lately however the "Izzyorn" power couple (as they were known around school) had broken up, and Izzy had been getting quite close to this girl in her art class. 

Although Maryse disapproved of her daughter's revealing clothes, deep red lipstick and unapologetic lifestyle she could be at peace while she was dating someone Maryse saw as "a boy". But now that was all over, and she was coming dangerously close to committing a deadly sin! 

And so, at 16 years of age, she was sat down in front of the entire family, her mother, father, brothers, friends and a tall man with sandy blonde hair and a goatee, wearing all blue and a shirt that read "straight is great". "What's all this?" She asked, cautiously entering the living room.

"Hi Isabelle," The blonde man stood and shook her hand. "I'm Hodge. Your parents, family and friends want to talk to you about something, I'm here to..." He wrung his hands. "Facilitate that discourse. So, why don't you sit down and we'll get started."

He motioned for Izzy to sit and she took the chair, staring confused at the assorted company. 

"Robert," He barked. "Would you like to begin?"

Robert slowly raised himself from the sofa where he sat next to Maryse. 

Trembling, he began. "Now, Isabelle, you know we love you very very much but lately we feel like you're being influenced by an unnatural way of thinking. You know the girl from your-"

"Honey we think you're a lesbian!" Maryse shrilly interrupted.

All Izzy could do was sit there in shock as Hodge continued. "I was once too a gay, Isabelle. Now I'm an ex-gay. I work for an organisation called True Directions who help people like yourself understand the reasons behind homosexual tendencies and how to heal them."

Izzy sat, gobsmacked, trying to take in what had just happened. She searched the faces of all of her family, her father rubbing his fingers together nervously avoiding all eye contact, her mother staring at her eyes wide like a rabbit in the headlights, her elder brother blushing bright red, his gaze in his lap and her younger brother, leg jumping nervously and focussing intently on her awaiting her response. "But, I'm not a lesbian." Was all she could manage to say.

"Sweetie," Maryse said, expression falling into one of concern. "We understand this is a lot to take in, so let us explain what made us come to these conclusions. Firstly, you're a vegetarian."

One of her classmates was next to stand with pictures taken from her locker. "You have too many pictures of women in your locker! Barely any guys!"

Finally Robert pulled out a large poster from her room of Halsey. "We found g..g...gay iconography all over your walls." He said, trembling.

Izzy remained silent, still in shock at the onslaught of information and invasion of her privacy. 

"Well," Maryse barked. "What do you have to say for yourself?" 

Izzy narrowed her eyes defiantly. "I'm not a lesbian, mom, I'm bisexual."

The whole room gasped, sighing disappointedly. 

Alec was shocked to say the least, he was so blinded by his own secrets that he never thought for a second that his sister may be queer too. His mother on the other hand over came her initial shock within seconds. 

"I knew it! I knew you were getting it on with that girl from your school! You've brought shame to this whole family! This summer you're going to True Directions and they're going to make you right! You'll pack tonight!"

Alec had never seen his sister look so utterly embarrassed and despairing in his life. What right did they have to do this to her? To send her away to this horrible conversion camp where they'll do God knows what to make her straight? To send her somewhere he couldn't protect her? 

He had to say something.

Standing up from his chair he screamed, "MOM, ENOUGH!" 

His mother fell silent again, gaze cutting him at his insolence. As she drew a breath to continue shouting at him this time he whispered. "I'm gay."

Maryse's face fell in confusion. "What was that, Alec?"

He looked her in the eye and said louder, "I'm gay."

Maryse looked as if someone had committed bloody murder right there in her living room. His father's legs shook and he had to sit down using the arm of the sofa to steady himself. Izzy looked up at him as if he'd given her the greatest gift of her life. 

"But how?" His mother continued, "What about your girlfriend?"

Alec felt guilty for leading the poor girl on but when you're that far deep in the closet you don't tend to think too rationally. "I never really loved her, mom, not in that way. She was there for me like a best friend but I never wanted to sleep with her."

"But," She racked her brains trying desperately to refute her son's admission. "You play football!"

Alec's brow furrowed. "Really, mom? All those boys in lycra? Team showertime? What else was I supposed to think?"

Maryse seethed as she crossed the room and smacked her son hard across the face. 

The assembled company found themselves frozen in place as to not trigger anymore of her wrath for themselves, even Izzy found that she couldn't move if she tried. 

"I'm sure they can find a place for you at the camp too. I don't even recognise you." She spat before storming out of the room. 

Robert and Hodge followed her out into the kitchen before everybody finally could breathe. It was Max that asked anyone who wasn't family to leave as his two elder siblings embraced each other.

"I'm proud of you Alec" Izzy sobbed into her brother's shoulder. 

"I'm proud of you, Iz. Whatever they throw at us, we'll face it together. It's us against the world." Alec responded holding her tight.

"And me." Little Max piped up from beside them. "I'm gonna miss you guys." He said as they welcomed him into their embrace. "Please don't change." He whispered, and they held each other even tighter.

***

"Ah, so lucky of you to get to go to football camp this summer, I've been begging my mom to let me go for years."

Jace lay back on Alec's bed tossing a ball up and down as Alec somberly packed his case for the summer. 

"Yeah," Alec said with a nervous laugh. "Where did you say you were going again?"

"I'm going to stay with my Aunt for the summer, she runs a camp out in the country, I think they want me to be a counsellor or something." Jace caught the ball and sat up trying to catch the eyes of his friend. "I'm gonna miss you Alec."

Alec avoided Jace's gaze, knowing that his cheeks would flare up and he'd be caught in his lie. He trudged over to his drawer grabbing some t-shirts keeping his back to his friend. He'd got over his adolescent crush on Jace a couple of years ago when he'd come to terms with the fact that Jace was straight. It was mere coincidence that he'd noticed that band geek checking him out at around the same time, that had been a fun few months. He still had fond memories of the music instrument closet. 

Alec wiped a single tear that had fallen from his eyes with his t-shirt before turning back round and shoving them in his bag. "Yeah, I'll miss you too Jace." 

He forced out a smile finally looking Jace in the eyes who smiled right back. 

"Who knows," Jace continued. "Maybe we'll be different people when this summer ends."

The smile fell from Alec's face with all the colour in her cheeks. His lip quivered as he agreed with Jace, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. His cheek where his mother had hit him started stinging and Jace brought his hand up and caressed it as if he could feel the sting himself. It wasn't the first time Alec had an unexplained bruise. A car horn interrupted their moment of calm and the boys broke apart. 

"That's my mom." Jace said, scuttering around for his things before throwing Alec into a big hug. "See you after the summer." Alec waved him off from his bedroom window firmly putting in place the facade he'd adopted for years. He had to be strong now, for Izzy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Izzy arrive at Camp True Directions and encounter some unexpected familiar faces...

"This will be good for both of you. Honestly, when you leave this camp at the end of the summer, you can both put away this silliness and concentrate on your studies."

Maryse had been lecturing her children for the best part of an hour. They were in the car driving deep into the countryside to camp True Directions where they'd spend their summer being 'fixed' into being straight.

Neither of the siblings were in the mood for their mother's torments. Turns out the girl in Izzy's art class was straight and thoroughly disgusted with her crush and Alec's girlfriend had broken up with him as soon as she found out he was lying to her. He had a slap mark across the other cheek to match the one from his Mother.

Finally, the car turned a corner to reveal a vast stately home with large grounds and a few cars of families dropping their children off. A sign reading 'True Directions' with a silhouette of a man and woman holding hands surrounded by pink and blue arrows welcomed them onto the estate.

The car pulled up and Maryse and Robert got out. Alec and Izzy squeezed each others hands in support for the last time as they reluctantly got out too. They were immediately greeted by a prim and proper woman done up in a simple pink skirt suit. "Welcome, welcome, welcome!" She cried as she hurried down the steps of the manor to greet them. "I'm Imogen Herondale, founder of True Directions, you must be Alexander and Isabelle." She smiled into the siblings scowling faces as Maryse affirmed their identities for them. 

"This is my son, Will." She turned to the tall man standing next to her. He had jet black hair, blue eyes and perfectly formed muscles squeezed into a blue vest top and super short jean shorts, like a classical sculptor's wet dream. Both Alec and Izzy found their chins on the floor just taking him in. He muttered a "Hi" before taking their bags inside. 

Imogen turned to Robert and Maryse and asked. "How old are they again?"

"Isabelle is 16 and Alec is 18." 

"Oh, nearly lost them to college," Imogen winked. "You know my job's always so much harder when they've been through all that liberal arts brainwashing." She chuckled to herself. "I'll take it from here, if you'd like to say your goodbyes."

Robert hugged Izzy and patted Alec on the arm. "See you both soon, get well." He said with a forced smile. Maryse just looked them both in the eyes. "Get this sorted." She said before marching back to the car, their father the only one to turn and wave.

Imogen smiled sickly sweet at them and beckoned them to follow her inside. The entrance hall to the manor was huge, with a grand staircase covered in blue carpet in the centre leading down to the black and white tiled floor. All the curtains had been replaced with True Directions pink and blue but the old portraits still remained, the subjects depicted in them seemingly looking down on those in the hall. At the bottom of the stairs was a TV that had been wheeled in and stood in front of a bench facing it. A few people stood awkwardly around. Imogen confiscated their phones before orating a message to the assorted teens to get to know each other and disappearing off into an office on the left. 

Alec scanned the few people that were starting to get to know each other. Izzy immediately ran off towards the skinny African-American girl with half her head shaved and introduced herself. The other boy had his back to Alec but as he turned Alec saw a face he'd know anywhere.

"Jace?" He asked, confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jace's eyes showed a hint of relief as he saw Alec before his face contorted in confusion, a mirror of Alec's own expression. "Alec? What happened to football camp?"

Alec blushed bright red and looked down at his feet having been caught in his lie. "There was never any football camp." He took a deep breath. "I'm here because... because I'm gay, Jace."

Jace gasped in shock. "Oh my God. I had no idea."

Alec crossed his arms defensively, looking away as his eyes started to well up. "Yeah, well, you can just tell the whole team that I went to your Aunt's gay camp for the summer and none of them'll ever talk to me again."

"Hey, hey, Alec, look at me." Alec looked up at his best friend who was shaking and letting his own eyes glaze over with tears. "I'm not just helping out at my Aunt's camp, I'm a camper."

"What?" Alec said incredulously, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Jace leaned in and whispered. "Mom caught me kissing Raj."

This time it was Alec's turn to gasp. "Raj? Holy shit! Raj's gay?" He paused, taking everything in. "YOU'RE GAY?"

"Sssssh!" Jace shushed him. "I'm not gay, I'm straight alright? It was all a big misunderstanding, I was experimenting, don't all guys have those feelings sometimes?"

Alec was still reeling when Izzy looked over and recognised Jace. "Jace!" She shouted running over, "What the hell are you doing here? You're gay?" 

Jace rolled his eyes. "I'm not gay, Mom caught me experimenting blah blah blah, overreacted blah blah blah and now I'm here, Ok?"

As Izzy was still accepting Jace's explanation the other girl ran over and stuck her hand out. "Hey, I'm Maureen." 

"Hey, Maureen." Jace said, shaking her hand. "I'm Jace and this is Alec. We've been best friends since we were 11."

As Alec was shaking her hand Imogen burst back into the room. "Right, that's enough chit chat, sit down now for the introductory video." Everyone took their places on the bench as she slipped an ancient looking VHS into the video player. Who still has a working VHS? 

Eerie music played from the tinny speakers as the True Directions logo appeared on the screen. 

"No one could have guessed what would happen to this little girl." The sinister narrator started as polaroids of a young girl appeared on the screen. "By a young age, Kelly had a promising future, Mommy's little helper, Prom Queen, Kelly had hopes of being a model one day... that was until she was recruited into the homosexual lifestyle." 

A stereotypically butch woman wearing all black and studs with cropped short hair came onto the screen. She started monologuing about negative experiences in same sex relationships, resulting in trying to hit the camera operator.

"But Kelly sought help, and after just two months of the true directions five step programme Kelly rediscovered her femininity and embraced her true self." The narrator continued. "On March 16th 1996, Kelly was married." The same woman's wedding video played, this time she wore white and had grown out her hair. As she smiled the True Directions logo faded in over the top with the tagline "straight is great". Izzy, Alec and Maureen scowled at the message whereas Jace's expression remained neutral.

Imogen stopped the video and stood in front of the screen. "Ok, the others arrived yesterday so I'll catch you guys up. It's a two month programme based on five simple steps. Concentrate on the first step, that when you see a woman," She shot a piercing look at Izzy and Maureen. "Or a man," She shot the same look at Jace and Alec. "In tight clothing, with long beautiful legs, or maybe in the locker room soaping their body, you don't have any unnatural thoughts?"

There was a short awkward silence before Izzy piped up. "Well, I don't think it's unnatural."

"A-ha!" Imogen immediately jumped on her comment. "You see? You don't even think it's wrong!" She reached into a basket she had fetched during the video and pulled out four outfits that closely resembled sackcloth, giving one to each teen. "For now you will wear these. You will earn the right to wear civvies once you have completed the first step. It's a long path to righteousness and a minefield of temptation and you're going to have to fight it." She sighed. "Until then, meet a couple of our other soldiers. CLARY! SIMON!" She called. A short young woman with flaming red hair tied back in a ponytail wearing a pink shirt and bright pink wraparound skirt stepped into the room with a taller guy with big thick glasses wearing all blue t-shirt and shorts. "This is Clary, she will show you girls around and this is Simon for the boys."

Imogen promptly left leaving the teens alone. "Hi, I'm Clary Fray. Follow me." The girl said, beckoning for the group to follow her. She took them up the grand staircase telling them the essentials "Rise and shine at seven, breakfast at eight, group therapy until lunch, afternoon free time then we move inside for re-orientating exercises. Family therapy on the weekends. You didn't miss much." At the top of the stairs Clary pointed right. "That side of the house is the boys wing, you two go along that blue corridor and the boys dorm is straight ahead." She motioned to the girls as Simon led Alec and Jace away. "This way is the girls wing."

She lead them down a bright pink corridor and opened the door at the end. The entire room was covered in bright pink everything all the way down to the 5 pink beds arranged along the back wall. Two were already occupied. "This is the girls dorm, there's to be no inappropriate behaviour." 

"What like?" Maureen innocently asked.

"Like practising kissing, duh." One of the other girls sarcastically said. She was also African-American and wore her hair in tight braids. Like the other two that had arrived yesterday she was dressed in the pink uniform. She put her magazine down and got off the bed. "I'm Catarina." She said shaking Izzy and Maureen's hands. "This is Lydia," She motioned to the girl on the other bed who had her headphones in and an eyemask on. "In all her rudeness." 

The girls chuckled as they made their introductions. "So," Izzy began, "What have we missed?"

"Just step 1." Catarina began. "Admitting you're a homosexual."

"Oh." Izzy said, the smile wiped off her face. "But I'm not gay, I'm bisexual."

"Me too!" Clary squealed, offering Izzy a high five.

"I'm not gay either," Maureen said. "I'm pansexual."

"Nice." Catarina said with a reassuring smile. "Me and Lydia are both as gay as they come so it's nice to have some diversity in the dorm."

"Unfortunately the powers that be don't see it that way." Lydia piped up, removing her mask.

"Finally reached the land of the living have we?" Catarina snarked playfully as Lydia got up to shake the newbies' hands.

"Finally. And yeah, I second what Catarina said, but you have to say you're a homosexual, the Herondales don't believe in any sort of sexual fluidity. One of the bi boys was wearing sackcloth until after dinner last night when he could bear it no longer. Magnus may be a bit too dramatic when it comes to fashion but he is principled I'll give him that."

Izzy smiled again at Lydia's comments. Perhaps if these people were supportive she could get through this after all.

Meanwhile...

"And this is the boys dorm." Simon opened the door to an all blue room covered in bright blue everything down to the seven blue beds lining the walls. "Oh yeah, there's to be no inappropriate behaviour."

"What? Like swearing?" Alec asked naively.

"No, like fucking. You get caught in the throws of sodomy and you're out of here." One of the boys responded. He put down his smuggled copy of Cosmo, swung his long legs the colour of caramel over the side of the bed and sauntered over to them. He had pitch black hair with blonde tips organised neatly on top of his head and shining brown eyes like dravite stones. He held out his hand for Alec. "I'm Magnus... and who are you?"

Alec's breath caught in his throat. "A...Alec." He stuttered, shaking Magnus' hand. 

"Short for Alexander I assume?" Magnus said, raising his eyebrow as Alec nodded, enraptured by Magnus' striking appearance.

The moment was broken by another person coming out of the bathroom rolling up their blue shorts. "Nah Magnus, it didn't work, there's literally no way to feminise these shorts they're the ugliest things in existence." They looked up. "Alec, Jace, what are you two doing here?"

"Meliorn?" Alec squinted. "But you're not gay?" 

Meliorn rolled their make up free eyes. "I'm not a boy either but here we are." They sighed. "I'm pansexual."

"You're what?" Jace said ignorantly.

Meliorn rolled their eyes again. "Seriously Jace? Pansexual, it means I like all genders, I'm also genderfluid which means my gender identity varies over time, and right now these shorts are oppressing me."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "How do you guys know each other?"

"They were my sister's..." Alec hesitated. "Boyfriend?"

Meliorn shrugged. "If you like." 

Magnus hummed as an English voice from the bed behind him buried in his smuggled Cosmo spoke up. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Magnus? Watching you flirt is so yawn."

This time it was Magnus' turn to roll his eyes. "Everyone, the tired Londoner stealing my Cosmo is my best friend, Ragnor Fell."

"I'm only stealing your Cosmo cus you don't buy Vogue anymore." Ragnor said without looking up.

"They were biphobic about Cara Delevigne! I'll buy it again when they apologise to her and to my people." 

Alec's brow furrowed. "You're bisexual?" 

Magnus raised his eyebrow. "Why of course darling, I'm bi and proud. I'm so proud they only just let me wear real clothes." He scoffed and wandered back to his bed, plopping himself back down on it.

"What do you mean by that?" Jace asked.

"He means that you have to stand up in front of everyone and say you're a homosexual, aka step 1." 

Everyone looked to the two beds on the right of the room where Simon was sitting playing cards with the boy who spoke. He had tanned skin, deep onyx eyes and spoke with a slight mexican accent. 

"He's right." Meliorn said. "They don't do pansexuality downstairs. Or asexuality, sorry Raph."

"Ugh, it's Raphael." Raphael sneered before going back to his card game.

"But I'm not gay!" Jace panicked. "I'm straight." 

"There must be a reason you're here though." Ragnor said, still not looking up. "Straight boys usually get spared this."

Jace hesitated and took one of the spare beds on the left sitting in the end, head in hands. "It was just a one time thing. I was just experimenting."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Ragnor said, earning a slap on the arm from Magnus.

"Don't just stand there like a lemon," Magnus piped up, addressing Alec. "Come take the last bed." Magnus rubbed the bedspread. "It's right next to mine."

Alec took a deep breath in and sat down on the bed next to Magnus'. He'd never met anyone like himself before, he was always taught that gay people could never be happy, but if these guys were alright then perhaps who he was wasn't so awful after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr http://simonseroticfriendfiction.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos so far, means a lot :D
> 
> Updates every TUESDAY ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Campers complete Step 1 secrets are revealed... Will the group be supportive or will they tear the group apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that Simon says he's a "Jew" in this chapter. This is a direct quote from the film which is why it's there, if anyone is offended by this just leave a comment and I'll change it ASAP

After all the new arrivals had had time to change into their sackcloth a bell sounded in the corridor prompting everyone to rush down the grand staircase back into the entrance hall. The bench was this time sitting on the left with 8 chairs arranged facing it. Imogen stood in the centre motioning for the newbies to sit along the bench, the others took the chairs.

"It's time for our newer campmates to complete step 1. I'm sure you've all made your introductions but for the purpose of formality I'd like everyone to introduce themselves again." Imogen said, wandering out from the middle of the circle. "Let's start with you, Simon."

Simon jumped, taken by surprise. Adjusting his glasses he stood up. "Hello, I'm Simon Lewis, I'm a Jew and I'm a homosexual."

The group clapped as he sat down and Raphael stood. "Hi, I'm Raphael Santiago, I like pain, I'm a homosexual."

The group clapped again imbetween every confession. "I'm Lydia Branwell, I'm a boxer and I'm a homosexual."

"Ragnor Fell, I'm originally from London and I'm a homosexual."

"I'm Catarina Loss, student nurse and homosexual."

"Meliorn, fabulous, homosexual."

"Hey, I'm Clary Fray, I'm an artist and I'm a homosexual."

"Magnus Bane, I like girls and boys which according to her," He pointed to Imogen. "Makes me a homosexual."

"Magnus! Do I have to put you back in sackcloth?" Imogen threatened.

Magnus put his hands up as he sat back down. "I'll behave."

Imogen frowned at him before turning back to the four sitting on the bench. "Now, it's time for your first disclosure. Don't be intimidated, why don't you start with the first time you realised you might be gay."

Alec blushed as Izzy was the first to speak up. "I was 13 when I realised that I didn't just like Bend It Like Beckham for its feminist message. I realised that I wasn't just crushing on Johnathan Rhys-Meyers I also wanted to see Kiera Knightly in that sports bra and only that sports bra." She smiled as she conjured up the scene in her memory. "I'm a homosexual." Izzy said matter of factly as she got up to a round of applause, got given a set of pink uniform and told to change. 

Imogen waved her hand insisting that they continue. Just as Alec was about to stand Maureen stood up and said "Don't judge me but I fell in love with Xena from a young age. I would identify as pansexual however to get out of these rags I'll say it, I'm a homosexual." 

The group applauded again as Maureen was handed her uniform leaving the two boys. Alec turned his head to look at Jace who had his head in his lap. Alec was going to have to do this. He tentatively stood. "I fell in love with my best friend." 

Jace gasped as he whipped his head up to stare agape at Alec. 

"We spent all our time together, he understood me better than anyone and he was so beautiful." Alec continued. "I don't love him in that way anymore but I don't regret it." He sighed. "I'm a homosexual." 

Alec looked back down at Jace giving him a small smile before accepting his applause and his uniform. "Be strong." He whispered as he was lead away. 

Jace was left alone still reeling at Alec's confession. After a few moments of awkward silence Imogen spoke up. "Come on Jace, what made you think you were gay?"

"I'm not!" He yelled, throwing his arms up. "My Mom caught me experimenting, it didn't mean anything."

"Didn't it?" Ragnor deadpanned, only wishing to stir the pot with his words.

"No!" Jace said, exasperated. "Look, I admire men, doesn't everyone? Surely everyone can appreciate when someone of the same sex is hot, you only need eyes to see that! All the guys on the football team look at each other in the shower."

"Yeah, but you assume they're thinking what you're thinking when they look, but they're not." Simon said, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"I thought everybody had those thoughts." Jace muttered. "I just want to be normal."

"Then you admit you're not normal." Imogen barked. "Just admit you're a homosexual!"

Jace took a deep breath in and squeezed his eyes shut to hide the tears forming in them. Maybe they're right. Maybe he was abnormal after all. Maybe he wasn't just experimenting. He thought Alec was straight all this time, he thought because Alec looked at the guys that way too it was Ok. 

"Oh my God." He thought. "I'm a homosexual!" He exclaimed to rapturous applause from the group.

"Congratulations Jace!" Imogen said as she handed him his uniform. He didn't feel like there was any cause for congratulations. He felt wrong, he thought someone admitting they were gay was supposed to feel good, it certainly did for Alec, so why did he still feel so out of place? The bell rang again to alert everyone to the start of dinner time and they all got up and filed out. Jace rubbed his eyes, wiping his tears with his sackcloth. A sharp finger prodded him in the shoulder and he looked up to see the small, pale, red-headed girl who showed them around standing in front of him, offering him a tissue. "Thank you, Clary right?" He sniffled, taking the tissue.

"Yeah, and you're..." She paused as he realised he'd not actually introduced himself to her.

"Jace Wayland. Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too, Jace." She said with an unassuming smile. "Come with me, they're just serving dinner, hate for you to miss out."

Jace forced a smile back at her, stood up and made his way through to the bathroom to change. "I'll be there in a minute." He said, pushing open the door.

"It's Ok, I can wait." Clary said, beaming her trademark grin.

This time Jace broke out into a genuine half smile through his anguish. "Thank you."

***

Dinner was served in a grand hall along the back of the building. The long wall facing the outside was all glass giving a view of the vast gardens that stretched out until they hit the woods in the distance. The hall itself had portraits again with all their judgy little eyes staring down along the other three walls. In the middle was a big wooden table that sat all the campers munching away at their meals. 

Jace and Clary finally joined them, Jace dressed in his blue uniform. He'd taken slightly longer than he'd thought to change, having had a full cry at his new revelation. His family had always been very religious and homophobic, his Aunt did own a conversion camp after all, so he knew he could never be accepted by his family if he couldn't make this right. It wasn't his fault his Mom had come home early and caught him making out with Raj in his room. He'd been intent on just having his fling and moving on with his life, getting these feelings out of his system, he never thought he'd ever have to confront them, especially not so brutally. So he'd cried, splashed some water on his face and got out of there, repeating to himself words he'd heard said to him 1000 times before, boys don't cry.

Alec looked up from his dinner as Jace walked in, not engaged in the animated conversation about reality TV that the other campers were engrossed in. He blushed and quickly looked back down into his food, knocking the peas around with his fork. Jace took the seat next to him, letting Clary complete the circle next to Magnus. 

"Alec?" Jace spoke tenderly. Alec didn't respond, instead blushing brighter red. 

"Alec," Jace placed his hand over Alec's, caressing the back of his hand softly in comfort. "It's Ok."

Alec turned his head to face his best friend. "You have every right to be mad at me."

Jace was shocked, how could he ever be mad at Alec? And for something as trivial as this? For thoughts that he'd had himself...

"I could never be mad at you for feeling that way, Alec, hell, we're both here aren't we?"

Alec chuckled somberly as Jace continued.

"You're my best friend, I'll always be here for you."

Alec's lips finally turned up in a half smile as Meliorn noticed them holding hands.

"O-oh, first camp romance coming in early from Alec and Jace." They taunted. 

Jace immediately let Alec's hand go as if he'd been burnt and turned back to his food.

"Oh knock it off Meliorn they were having a brotherly moment." Izzy spoke up, sighing at her ex's abruptness.

"Yeah, knock it off Meliorn, let them be." Catarina said, backing her up. She pointed her fork between Meliorn and Izzy. "How do you two know each other again?"

"We dated." Izzy said, staring at her food.

"She's my evil ex." Meliorn added, raising their eyebrows. Simon spluttered a laugh into his juice at the Scott Pilgrim reference, Raphael rolling his eyes as some of Simon's drink landed on the edge of his tray. 

Izzy mock-gasped at Meliorn's statement. "And I thought we parted on good terms." 

"On the subject of evil exes," Maureen interjected. "Anyone got any good stories about exes?"

A collective moan arose from the whole circle along with a few crys of "No."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." She coaxed, waving her hands, flashing a million dollar smile. 

Lydia sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll tell you mine."

Maureen clapped her hands as everyone leaned in in anticipation. 

"Truth is... this isn't my first time in this camp." 

Everyone gasped.

"I was here last summer. You see, I'm gay, I've always been gay and last summer I came out to my family thinking they'd be alright with it." Lydia shrugged. "They weren't. So I ended up here, survived the summer, graduated, went home again. I thought nothing had changed until I met John. He was new in school and we fast became friends. Like, there was no immediate attraction there, he was just my friend. But over time we got closer and closer and one day we were both pretty drunk and made out. I was horrified. I hated this place and the thought that they'd actually got to me, reached deep inside me and rewired the very fibres of who I am. Maybe they'd broken me down so much that they'd managed to make me straight. Whatever it was, I couldn't deny the spark between me and John and we dated. I fell in love. Everyone thought that I was 'cured' and it was fine... while it lasted." Lydia dropped her gaze into her food.

"What happened?" Maureen asked softly.

"He got too obsessed with the fact that I was gay, kept saying he'd 'turned' me." Lydia looked back up. "It was a joke at first but it just grew until the spark just wasn't there anymore. We broke up, I went out with this girl on the rebound which wasn't smart since it sent me right back here." Lydia's hands started to shake. "I just..." She paused, taking a deep breath in. "I thought I knew who I was, but this place, they took that from me."

There was a silence as Magnus reached out from where he was sitting next to her and took her hand into his, steadying it. "If it's any consolation," He began, "In my opinion sexuality isn't fixed but it's fluid. You can still call yourself gay, it doesn't invalidate your attraction to John and it doesn't invalidate your attraction to women." He squeezed her hand tight, speaking tenderly. "Look at me." He softly turned her head with his thumb. "The only person who can define your sexuality is you, and if you need a hand, call a hateful bitch like me." 

Lydia squeezed Magnus' hand back whispering a small thank you. Everyone was stunned to silence, the only sound to be heard was people finishing their meals. 

Magnus continued to hold onto Lydia's hand as Izzy was the first to break the silence. 

"I agree, you can always count on us for love and support." Lydia glanced back over to Izzy who was staring and smiling at her affectionately. Lydia shot her a sweet, closed mouth smile right back briefly letting her eyes wander over her full lips still painted bright red. Izzy noticed this, she'd done it enough times herself! She returned the look, noticing how neat and perfect Lydia's hair always was even now at the end of the day. She thought how she'd love to see it all messed and tangled, writhing against the pillow. 

The moment was broken however by Ragnor's voice stopping the new conversation that had bubbled up dead. 

"Magnus, what happened to your wrists?"

Magnus broke his hand away from Lydia's, which had now steadied, throwing his wrists under the table, unable to hide them with his short sleeves. "Nothing." 

He muttered.

Anger was building up inside Ragnor as he continued. "Nothing? They're black and blue!" His tone became softer as he asked. "Who hurt you?"

Magnus stayed silent as Ragnor softly probed him for more information. He cast his eyes away from his best friend unable to hide the fresh hurt in them any longer. 

"Hodge." 

Everyone turned to the sound of Meliorn's voice, barely a whisper but loud enough to be heard over the deafening silence. 

"We both turned up covered in make up, which was apparently not 'manly' enough for Imogen and her goons. They took us to the bathroom and demanded we take it off. I took mine off after a small argument cus I don't need make up to look good..." They paused. "Or so I keep telling myself." They added under their breath. "Anyway-"

"-I fought them." Magnus interrupted, flinging his head up, confidence restored. 

"It wasn't so much that I need make up, it was the principle. So when I refused enough times Hodge held me to the sink by the wrists while Imogen scrubbed my face clean."

Alec's heart sank in his chest. How could people be so cruel to a human being just because they thought less of him? That was inhuman. 

Everyone remained silent as it dawned on them just the violence the camp was capable of inflicting on them. They'd all been somewhat naieve, a product of this day and age, thinking that they could get through this summer unscathed, able to ignore the bullshit like they'd ignored their parents'. Maybe they all needed each other more than they'd thought.

It was again Izzy that was the first to break the silence. Alec was so grateful for her, she was always the diplomat, always knew what to say. It was a quality he deeply admired in her. 

"Magnus," Izzy said, reaching her hand across the table to him. "Take my hand." 

She promted as Magnus reluctantly removed a hand from under the table and placed it in hers. "We're going to survive this summer, all of us together, we will survive."

Magnus relaxed his stony face enough to give her a reassuring look. Ragnor placed his hand on top of theirs, squeezing gently. "We will survive." He echoed. 

Magnus gave his best friend a small smile as one by one the rest of the company put their hands on the pile, repeating the mantra. 

"We will survive." Lydia announced, the last to put her hand in. Closing her eyes and squeezing them shut she repeated the phrase like a prayer. "We will survive."

***

It was after lights out and Alec couldn't sleep. He could hear some gentle snoring around the room but he was also pretty sure he wasn't the only one lying awake. His heart leaped into his chest when the door creaked open letting in the light of the hall and Hodge wandered in to tap Alec on the shoulder. Alec sat up, bleary as Hodge muttered, "You have a phone call."

He swung out of the bed and followed Hodge down the corridor dressed only in his black boxers and grey faded t-shirt. He could swear he could feel Hodge's eyes burning tracks in his bare, well toned footballer's legs as he overtook him to pick up the phone attached to the wall in the hall. Hodge muttered something about hanging it up properly before slinking back off to bed.

"Hello?" Alec asked, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Alec, it's your Dad."

Alec stiffened as he responded. "Hello Dad, is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine, sorry for calling so late but your Mother's only just left for her late flight." Alec nodded to himself, Maryse signed up for business trips whenever she was stressed, finally the weight of her children's 'conditions' must have made her snap. "How are you?" Robert continued.

"Fine." Alec answered, burying the memory of the evening's dinner conversation which gave him an almost painful feeling of dread in his gut. "Everyone seems nice."

"And how's Izzy?" His father sounded almost more worried for her.

"She's doing good, Meliorn's here too-"

"Oh good," Robert interrupted, "Hopefully she can reconcile with that poor boy, for your mother's sake." 

Alec rolled his eyes at his Dad's misgendering, he would try to correct him but knowing his Father it would probably add an extra uncomfortable hour to the call. "Jace's here too."

"Jace? He's a queer?" Robert exclaimed.

Alec winced at the slur before answering. "I don't know, he's still claiming to be straight and as his best friend it's my duty to believe him. He passed step 1 though, so who knows."

Robert hummed in agreement on the other end of the line. Alec broke the pause by asking. "How's Max? We miss him."

"He's Ok. Your Mom's getting a little too harsh on him though in my opinion, she says she's trying to stop him growing up like you and your sister." Robert sounded defeated.

Alec hung his head at his Father's words. He got himself here to protect his sister, who was doing a pretty good job of protecting herself, leaving his little brother more vulnerable to Maryse's wrath.

"I'm sorry Dad." He said. "Please protect him and tell him we love him."

"I will." Robert said sincerely. "Now, I must let you get some sleep. I'll see you on the weekend, bye!"

Alec said his goodbyes and hung up the phone exhaling a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Suddenly he heard a muffled bang come from Imogen's office which was open just a crack. 

He crept slowly towards the office and pushed the door open another crack. Sitting there on Imogen's chair he saw a woman's back covered in pink silk pyjamas sat on the lap of someone else with long black hair. The chair turned slightly so he could see more of their profiles. Alec could now see the woman on top was definitely Lydia, blonde hair now loose and matted, wandering hands of the other person travelling down from pulling the hair to caressing the silk covering her ass. Lydia also had her hands in the other person's hair, blocking their face. As she unwrapped the other person's black tendrils from around her fingers she lowered her hands to stroke the other's breasts, who gave out a quiet gasp and groped Lydia's ass making her moan into their mouth. She carefully moved the other arm giving Alec full view of the other's face who he could now see was...

"Izzy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all got the Scott Pilgrim reference but did anyone pick up on the Bianca del Rio reference?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's liked and commented so far :) love yous
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ SimonsEroticFriendFiction  
> (The name's a Bob's Burgers reference)
> 
> UPDATES EVERY TUESDAY (or maybe later since I may have picked up a virus -.-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get to 'Reaffirming their Gender Identity' which is just as much fun as it is wrong on every level...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wanted me to tell you that September 23rd is Bisexual Visibility Day! Here's a quick voicemail from him:
> 
> "Hey squirrel friends! -Alexander, they’ll get it, it’s a Drag Race reference- Just wanted to let you know that Bi Visibility Day is THIS FRIDAY and I'd love it if you all could take one day out of the year to support your local bisexuals, give money to their bake sale, support their coming out, wear some purple do whatever you can to show them you love them. I'm throwing a huge party which you're all invited to -Yes, darling, we do have the space- no entry without being covered in purple glitter! This is Magnus Bane and I approve this message."  
> *N'SYNC's Bi Bi Bi plays us out*

"Izzy?" 

The two women parted, a look of terror on both of their faces as they turned to the source of the voice. Izzy let out a giant sigh of relief as she saw it was just her brother in the doorway.

"Oh thank God Alec, it's just you."

"Izzy, what the hell are you doing? Do you want to get sent home?" Alec shout-whispered, eyebrows as high and eyes as wide as they could be.

Izzy shrugged. "That was the aim."

"How are you so nonchalant?" Alec threw his arms up, still whispering. "Do you know what Mom would do to you if you got kicked out?"

Izzy opened her mouth to speak and stopped herself. Her mom would have a cow if she was sent home. Hell, she'd probably be sent right back next year. Alec brought his hand up to touch the slap mark Maryse left him with. It was then Izzy realised fully the consequences of being thrown out of the camp. Not just being thrown out, but leaving her brother alone who was only here in the first place protecting her. 

Izzy lowered her head, moving away from her brother's irate gaze. "I'm sorry Alec." She whispered remorsefully.

Alec's shoulders lowered slightly as he saw the contrition in Izzy's demeanour. "I'm sorry Izzy. I'm all wound up cus I've just got off the phone with Dad."

"Dad called?" Izzy whispered in surprise tapping Lydia's leg prompting her to climb off her lap suddenly feeling exposed.

"Yeah," Alec whispered, tensing up again. "He says Mom's getting harsher on Max." 

Izzy gasped in shock. "Then I have to get sent home! To protect him!" She jumped out of the chair dragging Lydia with her to the door. 

Alec grabbed her arm before she could leave. "You know if you get kicked out she'll get even worse."

Izzy's face fell as Alec continued. "You have to stay, if not just for me and you but for him, please Izzy."

Izzy pulled Alec in for a hug whispering, "Love you big bro."

Alec wrapped his arms around her too whispering back, "Love you too. Come on, let's get out of here before we're caught."

***

Izzy watched her brother's back as he frantically jogged back into the boy's dorm. It was then Lydia finally broke her silence. 

"He loves you so much. I never wanted brothers or sisters but now I see what you two have I might just change my mind."

Izzy smiled, clutching Lydia's hand into hers. "He's great really, he just has a switch that's always on."

Lydia chuckled quietly, leading them back to the girl's dorm. "I had a great time tonight. I think I need to tell you I don't usually jump into bed with a girl I've just met, I like to take her out, get to know her." Lydia paused, catching Izzy's eye. "I want to get to know you."

A spark flashed in Izzy's eyes as the sides of her lips curved impossibly higher. "I want to get to know you too." She said, swinging hers and Lydia's hands while Lydia smiled right back. They walked like that back to their beds, comfortable silence and cheesy grins the only conversation they needed. 

***

After breakfast the campers were led back out to the hall where twelve chairs sat facing a flipchart outlining the five steps of the summer programme. When everyone was seated Imogen ticked the first step and smiled sickly sweet once at Hodge, who was again dressed in all blue similar to his visit to the Lightwood's and standing on the other side of the board, and then at the campers, who looked back on her with some contempt, Lydia's story still fresh in their minds.

"Now everyone," She began. "The next part of the programme focuses on rediscovering our gender identity." 

Izzy turned her head to glance at Meliorn whose eyes rolled so far back in their head all she could see were the whites. 

"We all know we're latent heterosexuals," Imogen continued. "We need to relearn our masculinity and femininity. Boys, you will go with Hodge, girls with me." As everyone got up out of their seats and organised themselves by the colour of their uniforms Imogen shouted one last thing. "Reminder this is the only healthy alternative to the gay lifestyle, good luck!"

***

The girls were gathered by Imogen in a room that looked like a normal family living room, only in this one everything was lilac, the carpet, curtains, wall and couch all the same shade. In the corner stood on a lilac platform was a wedding dress with veil and flowers, and in the opposite wall stood five mirrors above a vanity unit, each unit covered in make up.

"Now girls, this is reclaiming your femininity 101. We're going to start with household chores." Imogen got on her knees, a difficult task in her pink pencil skirt and heels, and grasped the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner with both hands. "What are you waiting for?" She demanded of the company as the girls quickly sank to their knees and grasped the vacuum as she did. 

"It's really very simple," Imogen continued as she demonstrated the action of the vacuum, pushing it back and forth over the carpet. "Women have roles, we marry a man," She pushed it forward. "We cook," She pulled it back. "We clean," She pushed it forward again, frustration growing in her tone. "We look pretty for him," She pulled it back with more force. "We have his children." She pushed it forward again, taking a deep breath to compose herself. Izzy raised an eyebrow at Imogen's demeanour, not sure that even the leader of this camp truly believed her own words. 

"Now," Imogen pulled the vaccuum back for a final time, wiping away the wisps of hair that had fallen into her face. "Let's break into groups. Catarina and Clary, you will be learning how to apply make up, Lydia and Isabelle, you will be fitted for a wedding dress, and Maureen, you will be vacuuming with me." 

Maureen groaned as the other girls laughed at her predicament.

The girls each took their places in each of the areas and started their tasks. Lydia ran her hand down the silk and the lace of the dress turning to Izzy who already had the veil on her head. "Would you mind if I got in the dress this time? It's so beautiful." Lydia asked.

"Of course." Izzy agreed as Lydia started to get undressed. She removed her pink polo shirt first, ruffling her hair as she pulled it over her head but not letting any strands fall out of place. Izzy glanced over to Imogen only to see that she was concentrating deeply on demonstrating vacuum techniques to Maureen. As she glanced back she could see Lydia adjusting her bra before unhooking her skirt. Izzy bit her lip as Lydia unwrapped the skirt from her waist, revealing her toned torso and legs in all their glory. She exhaled slowly, composing herself as Lydia straightened herself back up. Lydia giggled seeing Izzy so flustered, and made a point of wiggling her ass as she took the dress off the manekin. Izzy took the dress and helped it over her head, hands ghosting along Lydia's body making the blonde shudder slightly under her delicate touch. Izzy then got behind her to do up the dress' delicate buttons, Lydia letting her eyes flutter shut. She'd always dreamt of marriage, firstly to a man before she knew any better, then to a woman when she finally worked herself out. She'd imagined matching white dresses, much like this one, walking down the aisle to a gorgeous girl with long, silky black curls. 

Izzy stepped in front of her when she was finished, taking the veil from her own head and placing it on Lydia's. She tucked an errant strand of blonde hair behind her ear that had fallen while she was pinning the veil in place and whispered. "You're beautiful."

Lydia opened her eyes, gazing deeply into Izzy's chocolate irises. "So are you." She reached out and gripped both of Izzy's hands.

Izzy cast her eyes down to where their hands were joined. "I can't help thinking, if we'd have met outside this camp, would you have even looked at me twice?"

"Isabelle," Lydia purred, catching Izzy's eyes again. "I would have looked at you first, and the longest, you are worth being seen ahead of anyone in the room."

Izzy smiled slowly, one side of her mouth at a time, a hesitant smile Lydia had seen her brother doing around Magnus, and whispered. "I've never wanted to kiss anyone more than I want to kiss you right now."

Tears built up in both women's eyes as they slowly crept closer and closer, lips inches away from each other until ruffling of skirts and a yell broke through their moment. 

"GIRLS!" Imogen shouted as Izzy and Lydia broke away from each other, terrified of getting caught. Fortunately Imogen didn't see them together and continued. "It's time to pack away, we're going to join the boys for the next activity, I hope you all took a lot from this session." She took off her rubber gloves and left the room, leaving everyone to pack up. The others started chatting openly but Lydia stole a kiss, quickly pecking Izzy's lips leaving a big red blush across Izzy's cheeks. 

Lydia winked. "That's a promise for later." 

***

Meanwhile...

Hodge had led the others outside into the vast gardens at the back of the house. Various pieces of equipment were set up, there was a blue car with the bonnet propped open and blue tools lying around it, blue bibs and a football lying on the grass for a game and an axe next to a few lumps of wood ready for chopping. Hodge placed the campers into groups and set them to an activity each, Simon intently watching Raphael as he bent over the car's engine, Jace and Meliorn throwing around the football leaving Alec, Ragnor and Magnus on wood chopping. 

"In a world of central heating," Ragnor complained as he swung his axe at the chopping block. "Why the fuck do we need to know how to chop wood?"

"It's making us men, darling." Magnus responded sarcastically, barely looking up from inspecting his fingernails. 

"Men." Ragnor scoffed. "Why aren't you doing it then?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "That joke is so middle school, Ragnor, grow up."

Alec laughed as Ragnor stopped chopping, wiping the sweat from his brow. He handed Magnus the axe muttering that he'd had enough of this and slinking over to join Simon and Raphael over by the car. Magnus immediately handed the axe over to Alec winking as he said, "Come on then Alec, let me see your macho man."

Alec's cheeks blushed bright red as he took the axe from Magnus, fingertips touching for just a second but a second long enough for Magnus to flash his million dollar smile in his direction, eyes shining. 

Alec swallowed and swung the axe above his head, bringing it down and splitting the log with one fatal blow. 

"Bravo." Magnus clapped. "We'll make a heterosexual out of you yet." He continued, voice dripping with more sarcasm. 

Alec chuckled trying to keep his eyes away from Magnus' but finding himself utterly unable to. Magnus' eyes, as warm and brown as they were, seemed to shine like gold wherever he looked, somehow infecting Alec's system with those little gold flakes and making his world a little brighter too. The moment was broken however when Magnus bent down to pick up another log only to discover they'd all been chopped. 

"We need more wood." Alec stated, wishing more than anything that a trip for more wood would let him have more time with Magnus. 

Magnus sighed. "We do indeed. JACE, DARLING!" He shouted over the field as Jace came running. "Be a dear and fetch us more wood, please?"

"Me?" Jace took a step back, speaking as if he'd just been accused of murder. "Why can't either of you do it?"

"Because we've been hard at work all day, you've just been throwing round balls." Magnus winked at him which made Jace roll his eyes, a reaction Alec had seen that almost all of Magnus' innuendos garner.

Jace sighed. "Ok, I'll get more because ALEC," He said pointedly. "Has been hard at work all day." He span on his heels and jogged away.

Alec was kind of annoyed that Magnus would choose to send Jace for wood instead of letting them have a nice walk together. "Why did you send him?" He said, nervously gripping the axe.

"Because I see his cousin coming, and besides, we don't want him to spoil our little treat." Magnus said, winking again. 

Ragnor had drifted back over to Magnus. "That Herondale is trouble." He mumbled.

Suddenly Will, Imogen's son, appeared from behind one of the trees carrying a rake with a long wooden handle and a hedge trimmer wearing his skimpy blue uniform, vest damp with sweat. He noticed the campers and smiled in their direction placing the rake between his legs. Magnus was the first to wave at him and tapped Ragnor and Alec standing on each side of him who both waved in his direction too. Will opened his smile into a coy grin and started running his hand carefully up and down the handle of the rake. Magnus   
groaned lowly and squeezed onto Ragnor's arm as his best friend seemed to growl lustfully at the sight. At the sound the others paused their activities, Raphael finally taking his eyes off of Simon, and turned to watch Will's actions, the older boy's muscles glistening with sweat from gardening. Meliorn tilted their head to the side gazing intently at him, eyes burning with lust as Simon's adam's apple bobbed up and down as his breathing got shallower. Alec licked his lips before biting his bottom one and caressing the shaft of the axe he was holding, matching Will's actions. Raphael looked up at his peers before looking at Will and rolling his eyes, looking away to Jace who had just come back from picking up some more wood for chopping. 

"What are you guys staring at?" He asked the company as he dropped the wood he was holding and glanced in Will's direction. "Oh, ew." He said, face scrunching up in disgust. "Will, drop it!" He shouted over to the older boy who's face immediately fell as he took the rake out from between his legs, pouting. Jace walked in front of the campers, frowning at all their expressions but especially Alec's. "Seriously Alec? My cousin?" 

Alec shrugged and then uncontrollably whimpered as Will bent over to pick up the hedge trimmer showing 

the campers his pert bubble butt. 

"You have to admit though Jace, he is hot." Magnus said letting go of Ragnor's arm.

"Well, he's my cousin so no, I don't think he's hot." Jace responded, crossing his arms and taking a defensive stance. 

"Yeah, but if he wasn't your cousin though," Magnus said, smile etching onto his face at Jace's discomfort. "You'd say he was hot." 

Alec clasped his hand over his face to hide his laugh from his best friend at Magnus' teasing. Jace scowled at them both as a voice broke the spell still holding the rest of the camper's eyes on Will's ass. 

"BOYS!" Everyone jumped as Hodge came storming towards them. "If I ever catching you looking at another man like that again, you'll be watching sports!" He threatened, looking over to Will. "Don't you see how pathetic you are, always wanting something you can't have." He trailed off as Will straightened up with the hedge trimmer, winking in his direction. He swallowed, composing himself, watching Will walk away before starting to pack up the days equipment. 

"He's right." Raphael said slyly. "You're all pathetic, seriously, that's all it takes to reduce you into puddles of goo?"

Ragnor scoffed as Magnus laughed and Alec blushed. "You mean the way you've been looking at Simon?" Ragnor said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Ooooh!" Magnus clapped, laughter increasing. "He's got you clocked."

Raphael scowled again stomping off to find Simon who was clearing the equipment away after Hodge had slinked away to set up logs to sit on for the next activity. 

"Hey Raph." Simon said cheerfully, placing blue tools in a matching blue toolbox. "What was all that about?" 

Raphael shrugged. "Oh, you know, Magnus and Ragnor cackling like an old married couple, what changes?" 

Simon giggled, smiling his lopsided trademark grin. "God, he's cute." Raphael thought. He'd never really been that into sex. Growing up, he'd never really felt such a thing as trivial as sexual attraction. All the other lads started to have crushes, pull the girls' pigtails, made inapropriate jokes in the locker room, but he never seemed to want to take part. He was already a quiet kid with no patience for other people and the popular kids had always called him gay but he knew that wasn't right. He'd discovered the term asexual online and had never turned back. He'd spent years trying to be a good catholic boy, and he thought at least if he was asexual he could marry a woman to please his mother. But he just couldn't bring himself to date, especially whenever he saw a cute guy he started planning his and his cake toppers. 

However Simon was different. Those adorable little glasses perched on the end of his nose, that lopsided little grin and the way he looked at him like Raphael was the only guy in the room worth looking at. It made him feel things he'd never felt before, which confused him a great deal. When he and Simon first met he'd felt that romantic attraction, wanting to spend time with him and listen to what he has to say. But as they'd got closer and closer, he'd started to feel like he wanted not just to kiss Simon, but make out with him, touch him in places he knows would make him shudder. He thought back to Lydia's confession the other night... had this camp got to him? 

"Come and sit down boys." Hodge called from the circle of logs where the girls were taking their seats. 

The rest of the campers left the equipment bags they were packing and came to take their seats. 

"This session is all about finding the root of your homosexuality." Imogen began. "Some of you who may have already come upon yours."

Magnus raised his eyebrows to Alec and Ragnor at Imogen's innuendo, making both of them chuckle. 

"Magnus," Imogen called him out. "Since you're so eager to begin, why don't you tell us your root."

Magnus sighed. "I grew up without a mother so I tried to become her by wearing make up etc." Magnus trailed off waving his hand absentmindedly.

"Good," Imogen smiled as if she'd put the words in his mouth. "Let's go along the line, Alec?"

"My father could never stand up to my mother."

"Ragnor?" 

"I'm European."

"Raphael?"

"I was an altar boy."

"Simon?"

"My best friend is a girl."

"Clary?" 

"My best friend is a boy."

"Jace?"

"Too much locker room shower time."

"Izzy?"

"Same as Alec."

"Lydia?"

"My mother got married in pants."

"Meliorn?"

"Drama club."

"Catarina?"

"All girl boarding school."

"Maureen?"

"I was born in France."

"Very good everyone, now you can see how much sense your route makes you can better focus your recovery." 

Imogen said, clapping enthusiastically encouraging everyone to clap half-heartedly. 

"Now I'd like you to get into pairs and use these cards," She held up packs of cards showing traditional gender roles. "To relearn the roles of men and women. Have fun!" She smiled sickly sweet before giving the cards out and slinking off with Hodge back to the house. 

***

Later that evening after dinner the campers were sitting in their pairs making some attempt at using the cards but mostly taking the time to get to know each other better. Magnus and Alec sat facing each other, Alec holding up a card which showed a pin up style woman bending over a sink doing dishes. 

"Ok, what's this?" He said, deadpan.

Magnus tilted his head in mock concentration. "It's a woman, sorry a wife," He emphasised sarcastically. 

"She's bending suggestively over the sink so when her husband finishes his dinner he can fuck her quickly before the big game starts."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Come on Magnus, I hate this as much as you do but we've got to at least look like we're taking it seriously."

Magnus crossed his legs. "Well, that's all women are to this place and it's disgusting. Fuck's sake its the 21st Century and they're still trying to teach us that women aren't people? Fuck that."

Alec smiled at Magnus' passion. "The world needs more people like you in it." He said, putting the cards down.

"And less people like Imogen Herondale." Magnus continued, glancing over to the house where the woman herself watched like a hawk. He rubbed his still bruised wrists as her gaze moved off him.

Alec shifted uncomfortably. "I know it's a stupid question, but why did you fight so much to keep your make up on?"

Magnus took his fingers away from his wrists and looked Alec in the eye. "It's not a stupid question, Alexander. I just saw myself with my face scrubbed clean and in that sackcloth and it was like they'd removed my identity, something I'd fought so hard for. They sent me back to year zero. I suppose that's why Lydia's speech the other night really got to me."

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes solemnly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's fine." Magnus responded, forcing a smile. "We've all been through it. We've just got to stay strong, never for a second start to believe that this place can change us."

"I've known I was gay since I was twelve." Alec confessed, surprising Magnus. "Jace moved to Brooklyn when I was eleven, his Mom had just escaped his abusive Dad, and he was so small and so scared. I loved him from the moment I met him and I was absolutely infatuated with him for five years. I felt horribly guilty, like I was betraying our friendship by loving him, but no matter what I did, I couldn't stop. At sixteen he started dating this girl and telling me how much he loved her which broke my heart but gave me the kick I needed to get over him. It wasn't long after that I started seeing this band geek who used to make out with me in the music instruments closet." Alec's mouth raised in a half smile at the memory. "I'd kissed girls cause I had to but he was the first person I kissed cause I wanted to. He also taught me how to suck dick."

Magnus' mouth opened in a large grin, mock shock mixed in with some real shock lining his features at Alec's bold statement. "Alexander!" He laughed. 

Alec laughed with him before letting it peter out and continuing. "It ended because he came out. I didn't want it to end but I just couldn't be seen with him anymore for fear of the football team. I've done a lot of things I regret." Alec's eyes glazed over in quiet reflection. "Started dating my girlfriend not long after that. I definitely regret what I put her through, she was always so sweet to me, never pressured me into sex, she supported me through everything, you know?"

Magnus nodded, placing his hand on Alec's knee in comfort. Alec's breath hitched slightly as he carried on, staring at the hand, thumb caressing his kneecap. "She loved me and I loved her, but not in the way she deserved." Alec sighed. "Why can't I be bisexual? Then all of this would be so much easier!"

Magnus laughed again, eyes shining as he squeezed Alec's knee. "Because darling we can't all be as fabulous as me."

Meanwhile...

Clary looked over Jace's shoulder and the card he was holding to see Magnus, his back to her, descend into another fit of giggles at something Jace's friend had said. She smiled softly, feeling a second hand wave of joy radiating from them as Jace interrupted her thoughts.

"Earth to Clary?" He said, waving the card in her face. "We need to finish these cards before the bugs eat me to death out here."

Clary held her gaze over Jace's shoulder. "What was your friend's name again?" She asked.

Jace turned to see Alec shaking with laughter at something Magnus had said, a small smile creeping onto his own face as he saw his best friend truly happy. "It's Alec."

Clary nodded as Jace turned back to face her. "Hmm, Alec. It's nice to see him happy, I think this is actually the first time I've seen him smile."

Jace nodded back. "I'm glad he's found another gay guy to confide in."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Magnus is bi Jace, just like me."

"What's being bi?" Jace tried to say casually, but signs of genuine curiosity broke through.

"Bi means bisexual, someone who is interested in two or more genders, for example men and women."

Jace nodded, a vacant expression on his face, eyebrows furrowed as he thought Clary's explanation through.

Clary saw his struggle and prompted him. "So, what would you identify as?"

Clary's question stopped Jace dead in his thoughts and drained all the colour from his face. What was he? He'd spent his whole life knowing he was straight, but now sitting here faced with only the task of saying it, he couldn't do it. So what did that make him? Gay? He couldn't bring himself to say that either. He desperately wanted to impress Clary but his throat was dry, panic rising in his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, consoling himself before choking out the only words he could.

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer did pick up a virus and then my body picked up a virus but I got the chapter finished so I'll award myself an A for effort. 
> 
> The comments honestly make me so happy! I love anyone who's even clicked on a link and got this far ;)   
> (I saw a clalec link on ao3-malec today and I was just like not today satan)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ SimonsEroticFriendFiction for more A for effort reblogging
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATES EVERY TUESDAY


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend and family therapy is upon us, how will the campers react to seeing their parents again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some artistic liberties in the plot but don't worry all your favourite scenes from the film are still happening ;)

It was the weekend at last and all the campers had calloused hands for working through the gender exercises for the few weeks they had been there. Sunlight poured through the pale blue curtains of the boys dorm in the early hours of the morning illuminating the sleeping bodies in a low light. Magnus was first to stir, eyes blinking open to see Alec snoozing in the next bed over. He looked so peaceful, his face relaxed into neutral, long black eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he woke to see Magnus staring at him, a soft smile on his face. Alec returned the smile as his eyes came into focus concentrating on how Magnus' blonde tips fell across his forehead in an unruly fashion, much like his own almost permanent bedhead. A loud snore from Ragnor's bed made both men titter into their pillows before turning back on their sides staring intently into each others eyes, maintaining their expressions of bliss, momentarily forgetting where they were.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a loud bang. "Wakey wakey boys! Saturday is family therapy!" Hodge's voice came booming through the door, causing the campers to groan as they woke up. Seriously, who is this excited in the morning? "Alec, Magnus, Simon and Raphael it's your turn today so don't be late and remember to pack for the camping trip up the hill, we leave after lunch!" He ducked out as quickly as he burst in, footsteps banging down the stairs for breakfast. 

Alec sat up, running his hands through his hair before getting up to have a shower. Ragnor snoozed on as he'd had his family therapy last weekend so had free time this morning, but Magnus threw a pillow at him to wake him up anyway. Ragnor stirred moaning as he mumbled into his pillow. "Magnus it's my lie in day, can you not?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Did you not just hear Hodge? My Dad's coming today."

Ragnor shot up. "Holy shit. Asmodeus is coming here? I thought he was still on parole?"

Magnus shook his head. "Police couldn't find enough to pin on him, had to release him so he's free to fuck me up even further." 

"Shit, man. You OK?" 

Magnus shrugged. "I guess. What else has he left to do to me? It's not like my mother's still here for me to run and cry to."

Ragnor got up and sat down next to Magnus on his bed. "Hey," He put his arm round his friend's shoulders. "They're going to find the bastard that killed her someday, you know it."

"It's been years but I just know it was him, you know?" Magnus leant into Ragnor's touch. "The police keep getting closer and closer but he's so fucking slippery. And he's squandering all her money which he knows should belong to me." 

Alec came out of the bathroom then letting Simon and Raphael slip inside. He'd already put on his shorts but was still rubbing his hair dry, droplets of water falling down his neck and chest, sitting in his chest hair. Magnus turned as the bathroom door clicked shut again, shifting out of Ragnor's grip and off the bed, putting back in place his confident demeanour. "Alexander, you look positively edible this morning."

Alec blushed continuing to dry himself off. Ragnor picked himself off Magnus' bed and plopped himself back in his own, snoozing again. 

"Magnus," Alec sighed. "My parents are coming today, I have to at least pretend the treatment is working."

Magnus picked up his clothes and towel, wandering over to the bathroom door. Simon and Raphael exited shortly after, a sheepish expression on Simon's face with Raphael looking pretty pleased with himself. 

"Alright, before we go in I'll explain to you what a vagina's like." Magnus said cheekily, slipping in the bathroom, winking.

*** 

The family therapy room was set up in the conservatory area out the back of the house, a large room with walls of glass and a glass roof. Chairs were arranged in a circle at the centre with the parents sitting on them leaving space for their children. Imogen lead the campers in from breakfast, Alec and Izzy joining a steely faced Maryse and a gently smiling Robert, trying hard not to show too much pleasure from seeing his children again. Simon and Raphael only had their mothers there, the two women separated by their children, one very visibly wearing a star of David necklace and the other a large crucifix. Simon swallowed faced very clearly with his and the guy he'd been closest to out of all the people here's differences. Yes, they were both Latino, queer and fluent in Spanish, but Simon was Jewish and Raphael Catholic. Simon's mother Cuban and Raphael's Mexican. Simon's mother beckoned him in, hugging him close before speaking to him sternly, Raphael's mother nodded to the seat next to her before babbling at him at speed. The boys sat down next to each other, knees just touching in comfort.

Clary was next to enter the room, taking a seat next to a bald, intense looking man who seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face. He definitely took pleasure in his daughter's discomfort and there was no love lost between them as Clary scowled at him as she sat down. The last to take his seat was Magnus who reluctantly sat next to a tall man, even taller than Alec, leaving a seat between them. His skin was a similar tone to Magnus' and he had very similar facial features. No wonder Magnus used a lot of make up, Alec thought, if not for his own amusement it must have been to remove as much of his father from his own reflection as possible. Asmodeus didn't even look up from texting when Magnus sat down, the younger man's confident exterior evaporating and sitting with his head pointed towards his lap. 

Imogen took the final seat at the front of the class. "Welcome parents, class. This is family therapy, a session where hopefully we can discuss the root of your child's homosexuality and how to resolve it. Clary, why don't you start?"

Clary's body shot to attention. "Ummm."

"Your route Clary." Imogen propmted. 

"Oh, oh yeah, my route." Clary stuttered.

"Come on Clarissa, spit it out." Valentine said, soft but insistent.

Clary licked her lips nervously. "My route is having a best friend that was a boy. I saw boys as friends and so couldn't love them but I started to love girls because of their influence." 

The group clapped as Valentine spoke up. "I'm proud of you Clary, proud you're working hard to overcome your mother's influence, this affliction she's given you, so you can be loyal to me."

Clary frowned at him. 

"Remember the Judge awarded you to me, Clarissa. Don't you forget it." Valentine sat back in his chair smugly. 

"Thank you Clary." Imogen crossed her legs, smiling, pleased with herself. "Simon, I believe your route is similar."

Simon pushed his glasses up his nose. "My best friend was a girl. I saw girls as friends and so couldn't love them but I started to love boys instead because of their influence."

Raphael's eyebrows met in an angry scowl. "They were best friends with each other, those two statements are entirely contradictory." He exclaimed. 

His mother's face fell in the exact same way. "Dios Raphael, have some respect for your teachers." Guadelupe said, smacking her son on the arm. 

"Ow." Raphael flinched, leaning more into Simon who stiffened at his touch, extra sensitive under the scrutiny of his own mother. 

Imogen continued to smile, the grin becoming even more sickly sweet and insincere. "It's Ok, Raphael has a right to his opinion, but Clary and Simon have found constructive meaning to their routes, and are working through them successfully." 

Simon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, desperately wanting to take Raphael's hand.

"Why don't you go next, Raphael." Imogen continued. "You were an altar boy, weren't you?"

Guadelupe shot daggers at him. "I raised him a good Catholic boy, of course he was an altar boy. Oh Dios mio, did the father touch you? Is that why you're a homosexual?"

Raphael opened his mouth to disagree but Imogen interrupted him. "Of course he was, it's the only explanation."

Guadelupe clutched her crucifix. "My boy." She muttered. "How could they?"

Raphael let out a loud exhale. "They didn't touch me mama, I enjoyed being an altar boy, nothing happened, this is just who I am."

Imogen shook her head. "I think Raphael may need more treatment. I'll discuss it with you after Mrs Santiago."

Guadelupe nodded her head as Raphael looked at her with wide eyes, the first time anyone had seen him look at all vulnerable. No one had been for extra treatment yet, they'd been living in a bubble these past few weeks but faced with the reality of the situation they were all dragged back down to earth. 

Magnus remained quiet, he'd barely lifted his head the whole session.

"Alec and Isabelle, how would you like to go next? You say that your routes are based in your father not being able to stand up to your mother." Imogen nodded at the siblings, expression unwavering.

Maryse shot daggers at her children and husband, Robert dipping his head in shame. "Did you call me overbearing? You think so little of me you feel as though you can badmouth me behind my back? I expected it of you Isabelle, I see not even this camp can see you dressing like a lady." 

Alec and Izzy dipped their heads as well, unused to their mother's tone after the weeks apart. Izzy did up the rest of the buttons on her polo shirt, face red with embarrassment. Fortunately, Imogen jumped in. 

"It's important for Alec and Isabelle to fully think through their routes. No one is blaming anyone, Mrs Lightwood. In fact, I've heard from Hodge that Alec's been progressing very well with his gender exercises, the only blemish on his record when he gets involved in various antics with one Ragnor Fell and Magnus Bane."

Magnus' head popped up at his name and Alec's cheeks burned bright red. Of course they'd noticed them getting closer, they were stupid, not blind. 

Asmodeus chose that moment to pop up his head too, finally looking up from his phone screen. "What's this Magnus? You been fagging around in here?"

Magnus tipped his head back down again flinching at his father's slur.

"I sent you here to get this fixed." Asmodeus continued. "Not for you to find the biggest dude in here and fuck him." He laughed. "This isn't prison."

"Now, Mr Bane." Imogen intervened with a chastising tone. "Let's explore Magnus' route." She said, addressing him. "Since he grew up much of his life without a mother he decided to fit the role of his mother himself."

Asmodeus' head whipped around to stare at Magnus, the boy shrinking further into himself. "This is why you suck dick? Cus your mother isn't here anymore?"

Magnus stayed quiet, pulling the sleeves of his long blue jumper over his hands, picking at the wool. 

"I've done everything for you, Magnus." Asmodeus continued. "I stayed quiet when you started covering your face in that muck, I stayed quiet when you started trailing fucking glitter all over my house, I even stayed quiet when you broke up with that gorgeous girl, what was her name? Camille."

Magnus' head shot back up at his ex's name. "We broke up because she didn't love me."

Asmodeus let out a short laugh. "You broke up because you're a pussy." 

Tears started to spike in Magnus' eyes. "Camille was a manipulative bitch!"

"CAMILLE WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" The room fell silent as Asmodeus screamed into his son's face. 

"At least when you were fucking her you had my respect." Asmodeus carried on, tone softer, filled with disappointment. "You're too soft, like your mother."

A tear fell from Magnus' eye, his face staring up at his father dejected as Asmodeus rose from his seat, collecting his jacket. "Get this sorted." He said sternly, pointing his finger at his son. "Or no college fund."

Asmodeus left without so much as a goodbye or a glance for anyone else. A few moments after he was gone, no one saying a word still stunned into silence, Magnus ran out the room in the direction of the bathroom. 

Alec looked around the room to everyone still sitting in shock, no one wanting to look anyone in the eye. 

He leapt up, running after Magnus, his mother screaming his name as he left catching up with Magnus as he burst through the door finding a distraught Magnus crying over a sink.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry." Magnus said, acknowledging Alec's presence without removing his gaze from the basin. "I wasn't even expecting the bastard to be here. One minute the police have got evidence to put him in jail, next minute he slips from their grasp with a more expensive lawyer. I hate him but I have to rely on him. It's fucked." 

Magnus splashed some water on his face and wiped it clean with his sleeve. He wandered over to Alec and squeezed his bicep with one hand, lifting the other hand to the taller man's cheek caressing his cheekbone softly with his thumb. "Thank you for being here Alexander."

***

Lunch passed fairly sombrely as the campers took in all that had happened at family therapy. Magnus was the quietest, eating his lunch in silence with Ragnor next to him just lending his presence. Alec decided to eat next to his sister, she'd been so strong in all the weeks that had gone by but seeing their mother again and listening to her unchanging attitudes had thrown her right back to square one. She even shied away from Lydia's comfort, despite still sitting with her. Right now she just needed her big brother. 

Catarina lead the idle conversation, clearly seeing everyone's discomfort and talking was her way to alleviate it. She and Maureen had become quite the pair, all the girls were close but those two had bonded easily over shared interests and shared traits in their parents. Turns out they both loved indie music and they were keen on starting a band, something Simon as the only guitarist in the group was trying to get in on too. When times got like this, with everyone being too sad to talk, they would chat about the band, which helped everyone briefly forget where they were. 

The only problem was they couldn't decide on a band name, and now climbing up the hill in pink or blue hiking boots with giant matching rucksacks they walked together, bickering. 

"How about Rock Solid Panda?" Catarina asked to hums from the rest of the fledgling band. 

"I was thinking Champagne Enema." Maureen said, gripping the handles of her bag.

"Champagne Enema?" The other two spluttered. "That's genius." Catarina said, eyes twinkling as she grinned. 

"That's the one." Simon agreed. "Now we just need to write some songs."

"Come on everyone!" Hodge shouted from way up ahead. "Keep up, physical exercise is directly proven to combat homosexuality!"

Ragnor puffed and panted at the back of the pack. "Where the fuck do they get this information from?"

Magnus laughed, turning back to see his best friend struggling. "Right now, it's you!" 

*** 

Later that evening they'd reached the top of the hill and had set up their tents and the campers were sitting around the campfire eating smores and chatting in small groups. Hodge had retired to his tent so the campers were slightly more at ease however they remained alert in case he showed again. 

Izzy and Lydia were sat on a blanket together, their hands joined and faces basking in the glow of the fire. Magnus sat with them, chatting excitedly with Lydia. Alec glanced over from where he was sitting with Ragnor, Meliorn and the newly formed Champagne Enema, sans Simon who was sat with Raphael, having a seemingly quite intense conversation. He smiled, Izzy's confidence had been knocked back so far after the family therapy ordeal that it comforted him that she had found someone special to spend time with. He thought that if Lydia hadn't caught her eye he'd be wracked with guilt about spending so much time with Magnus, but Izzy would have found her own way, she'd always been strong.

Simon and Raphael were sat slightly further away from the fire and the rest of the group. Raphael ran his hand through his hair. "Simon I think I should come clean about earlier, when I..." He stuttered. "When I kissed you in the bathroom." 

"It's fine Raph. I wanted you to." Simon said, mouth turning up in a half smile. 

"It's not that, it's just that I'd never kissed anyone before. You know I'm asexual-"

"And I'm pansexual." Simon interrupted, "It doesn't change how close we've got, how much I like you."

"I know, I know." Raphael sighed. "That's just the thing, I never usually want anything to do with sex but you... the closer we've got the more I've wanted to touch you, to kiss you, to make you feel good. I think I might be demisexual."

Simon's brow furrowed. "What's that?"

"It's when you only feel sexual attraction to someone you have an emotional bond to and I know it's only been a few weeks but I feel that for you, Simon." Raphael bore his eyes in Simon's as he explained. 

Simon's smile slowly grew into a full grin. "I feel that way too."

"Good." Raphael agreed. "When we get out of here I'm going take you out properly, make a go of it."

Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck, clutching him tighter. "Thank you Raph, I need you to know that I really like you in that way too, it's not just blase sexual attraction anymore, I'd like to be your boyfriend."

Raphael grinned into his new boyfriend's shoulder. "Me too."

Jace caught the two boys hugging out of the corner of his eye, heart sinking to see them so happy together. He'd been thinking a lot in the past few weeks, spending a lot of time with the guys, especially Alec, thinking of ways to brooch the question of his sexuality with one of them, but he hadn't. He didn't know if he was nervous discussing this in front of guys or just within earshot of a guy who reported all conversation back to his Aunt and Mother. He knows he should be sitting down with Magnus, the self-proclaimed expert on sexuality, yet here he was again, with Clary, the only person here he felt close enough to to talk about anything like this. 

"Jace," she said, taking his hand. "I think you may be bisexual." 

Jace was taken aback. "Me? Bisexual?"

"Yes," Clary spoke softly, squeezing his hand. "I mean, you like guys and girls, that's a good start. You liked that Raj guy enough to take him up to your room and you like me."

Jace blushed at Clary's comment. Of course he liked her. They'd spent all their mealtimes together getting closer and closer. She distracted him from the reality of where he was and he really felt like he could be himself around her. It only helped that she was extremely attractive on top of that, before he'd gone for blonde, busty cheerleaders as anything else would earn him the ridicule of the football team, but Clary was just his type, tender yet outspoken, confident and caring, the exact balance he needed. 

"No," He muttered. "It's true, I like you but I can't be b..." He choked over the word. "Bi. I have to be straight."

"No you don't-" 

"Yes I do!" He interrupted. "My family own this damn camp! I can't be bi, they don't even believe it exists. You just don't get it!" 

Jace broke away from Clary's grasp and ran off to his tent, mind racing. Alec was first to notice and immediately got up and ran off after him. Catarina sighed. "I suppose I should turn in too, it's getting late." 

Everyone hummed in agreement, picking up the blankets and wishing each other goodnight as they slunk off to their tents. 

Alec slipped into the tent, finding Jace already in his sleeping bag, lying on his side. "Jace, are you Ok?"

Jace rolled over to face his friend. "Yeah." He lied. "I just need some time to think."

"I'm here for you man." Alec said squeezing his shoulder as Magnus and Ragnor entered the tent. Jace sent a small thank you smile up to Alec as the others got into their sleeping bags. Alec lay on his side facing Magnus who lay facing him. Ragnor fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Alec and Magnus chuckling softly as his snores filled the tent. Their eyes met through the darkness...

Magnus reached out from his sleeping bag and brushed a lock of Alec's hair out of his eyes, fingers lingering in a soft caress over Alec's cheek as he drew them away. He giggled quietly as that lock immediately fell straight back in Alec's face, causing Alec to join him in a muffled giggle too, not wanting to be so loud as to wake Jace and Ragnor who slept soundly on either side of them. As the giggling subsided they locked their eyes on one another's, gazing intensely as they had done in their beds on many a morning before they had to wake up. This was different though, this time they were closer, their faces mere inches apart and Alec could stand it no longer, he had to know what Magnus tasted like, what his lips felt like against his. 

He reached out from his sleeping bag and grabbed Magnus' pyjama top pulling him in and fixing his lips to his. He tasted exactly as he'd expected him to taste, chocolatey from the smores around the fire and slightly bitter where the taste of his bedtime coffee had manage to mingle in with Magnus. The touch sent jolts of electricity through Alec's body and it wasn't long before Magnus was teasing Alec's lips, sucking them and biting them, running his tongue along them asking for entry. He complied, deepening the kiss and letting Magnus hands roam over his body. He felt the touch of his top hand skim his lower back just leaving teasing touches over his ass as his bottom hand caressed his neck, Alec gasped and moaned into his mouth as Magnus payed special attention to everywhere Alec was sensitive. He could feel he was hard already trying to roll onto his back to let Magnus pay more attention to his neck and feel the full force of Magnus pressing his own arousal into him. He rolled back, dragging Magnus on top of him and... he woke up.

It was already light outside but Alec was the first to wake in the tent, all the others were still   
asleep. Alec sat up and rubbed his face. He'd been having a dream, a really good dream, he smiled. He turned his neck to look down at Magnus, still sleeping peacefully, lips unkissed. 

Magnus giggled, unable to keep his face neutral for any longer. "If you're going to watch me sleep Alexander you should actually make sure I'm asleep first." 

Alec giggled back shoving him slightly on the arm. Magnus stared back up at Alec in mock shock before pushing him back. Before long they had grabbed each other's arms and were grappling in the middle of the tent, both just as strong as the other. It was then Magnus noticed.

"And good morning little Alexander."

Alec paused his attack before following Magnus' gaze into his lap. Oh shit, morning wood that may or may not have been caused by a very pleasant dream involving the very man right in front of him. He blushed bright red before letting go of Magnus' hands, slapping them into his lap to hide his embarrassment. 

"Oh my God." Alec whispered. "Don't tell Jace."

"Don't tell Jace what?" The blond boy said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. 

Magnus shrugged. "Ooh nothing other than Alec's got a raging hard on." 

"Magnus!" Alec hissed but the damage had been done. Jace tried to rip Alec hands out of his lap. 

"Oh my God, he actually has!" Jace all but squealed, elation filling his tone. "Boner!" He said, shoving Alec on the shoulder.

"Boner!" Magnus echoed, shoving him on the other side. Cries of boner parroted around the tent with alternate shoves coming from either side until Ragnor finally woke.

"What's all this noise? It's not even eight am do you guys have no chill?"

"Oh sorry for interrupting your precious beauty sleep," Jace said sarcastically. "But Alec has a stiffie."

"Well, why don't you just suck it for him so I can sleep." Ragnor mumbled, winking at Magnus who laughed at his friend. 

Jace scowled, crossing his arms as Alec joined Magnus in his laughter. 

"Hey," Magnus started, changing the subject. "I was chatting to Lydia last night and she said there was this couple who were here like 20 years ago who come and take the campers out for a night to the gay bar in town."

"Really?" Ragnor responded, finally alert. 

"Yeah, She says we're to meet them after lights out at the back fence." Magnus grinned wildly before his smile faded giving way to a contemplative expression. "God knows we all need to get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the love this fic has got, I love you all right back :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ SimonsEroticFriendFiction (It's all fun and games)
> 
> UPDATES EVERY TUESDAY


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of surprise faces take our campers away for an evening of much deserved fun...

A week had passed since the camping trip and it was Saturday again. The group had some free time after breakfast and were mostly sitting outside and playing games. Magnus, Alec, Ragnor, Jace and Maureen were playing soccer out on the field, Magnus flaunting the rules for a chance to tackle Alec even when he wasn't on the ball which annoyed the hell out of Ragnor who was a stickler the rules of the game. 

"Play the ball, not the man, Magnus!" He shouted as Magnus collided with Alec again, both giggling as the taller man was barrelled into the ground.

"This is not American Football." Ragnor huffed as he plucked the ball out from under where Alec's arm had fell with his feet. 

As Magnus helped Alec up with a hand and a cute blush on Alec's cheeks Catarina ran up behind them tapping Magnus on the shoulder, a guilty look on her face.

"Magnus!" She whispered, untucking her shirt from her skirt and passing Magnus a small unmarked purple bag. "I just smuggled this out for tonight. Is that all you and Meliorn need?"

Magnus opened the bag, checking through it with his fingers. "Yeah, this'll be great. I mean, I'd love some nail polish but we wouldn't be able to get it on and off in time." He said with a smirk, zipping the bag back up and tucking it into his shorts. "Thank you, Cat." He leant up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Catarina wiped her cheek where he'd kissed in mock disgust, face cracking into a smile as she saw the look of glee on Magnus' face. "You know we'd do anything for you guys. Ooh! Before I forget, the wipes for after." She took the make up wipes out from under her shirt and handed them over. 

"I love you so much." Magnus gushed, hiding the wipes. "Why can't you be bi so we could fall in love and have beautiful children?"

Catarina laughed. "That very reason is why God made me gay."

 

***

Clary entered the girls' bathroom with her toothbrush dressed up in her purple nightie. She gasped as she walked in discovering all the others in there dressed up in going out civvies, finishing their make up and primping their hair. 

"What's going on?" Clary asked, catching everyones attention.

"Tonight's the night, Clary." Catarina said, eyes twinkling. 

"That couple's coming tonight to take us out." Lydia announced, fixing her hair in place.

Catarina took Clary's toothbrush from her hands, popping it back in the pot. 

"Hurry up! Get ready, they'll be here in 5."

***

It was pitch dark outside, no light emitting from the house, perfectly hiding the twelve campers who hid behind the hedge that separated the house grounds from the road. Before long two beams of light flashed round the corner, approaching the crouching bodies and pulling to a stop in front of them. The door to the van was flung open and an older woman with long deep red hair appeared in the doorway beckoning the teens in. 

When everyone was all in and seated with the red headed woman slamming the door shut and jumping in the front seat the van sprung to life again, tearing away. She clipped her own belt in place before turning back.

"You kids all ok?" She said, genuine concern poking through her voice. "I'm Jocelyn Fray and this," she pointed at the driver who waved back into the van. "Is Luke Garroway, we were some of Imogen's first ex gays."

"Which makes us some of Imogens first ex ex gays." Luke added. 

Jocelyn spoke again. "We live nearby taking you poor souls out before that bitch crushes your damn soul." She switched the light on in the van illuminating her face. 

Clary gasped for the second time that night as she recognised the people in the cab. "Mom?"

Jocelyn whipped her head round eyes boring into the back. "Clary? Oh my God, Clary is that you?" 

Clary surged forward to hug her mother tight. "Mom, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Clary?" Luke said, gripping the steering wheel tighter with anger. "Valentine sent you here?"

Clary nodded into Jocelyn's shoulder. "He was sure that I was like you, Mom, he said that your influence had spoilt me."

Jocelyn held her daughter at arms length. "And are you, you know, like me?" 

Clary nodded again. "I'm bisexual."

Jocelyn pulled her back into a tighter hug. "I'm so proud of you Clary." She said with a sob, suddenly overcome with the emotion of being reunited.

"We're going to fight Valentine for you again," Luke spoke up. "I don't care how good his lawyers are we love you and accept you and we WILL get you back." 

"Thank you Luke." Clary said softly, pulling out of her mothers arms, sitting herself back in her seat. "And thank you, Mom. I love you both."

"And we're all very grateful that you run this gay underground railroad." Catarina said, lightening the mood. 

"We're just trying to give you a balanced perspective," Luke said in a calmer tone. "Whether you want to live with Imogen's teachings or-" 

"Or live a lie." Jocelyn interrupted.

The van pulled up outside a club with rainbow lights flashing outside and in, lighting up a sign reading 'Pandemonium'. Jocelyn opened the van door again. 

"Stay safe kids! We'll be here to pick you up later." She nodded to the bouncer who nodded back letting all the campers inside. 

"Thanks Mom!" Clary shouted back, prompting everyone to wave to the adults who shut the van door and left to park up. 

By the time Clary finally entered the bar it was pretty full, the campers already getting drinks. She was pretty sure that the colourful drink Magnus was holding was his second, Jeez, he was quick. This was the first time she'd seen everyone in their civvies and they all looked amazing. Izzy was dressed in a tight, short red bodycon dress with her long black curls flowing over her shoulders. She confidently strode over to the dancefloor pulling Lydia behind her, hair in a tight fishtail braid, body clad in black leather. Lydia's look wasn't too disimilar to Alec's who also wore an all black outfit. Clary thought that Alec and Lydia were very alike, did Izzy know she was dating the female version of her brother? 

Magnus on the other hand stood out next to Alec. He was wearing a deep blue patterned shirt with tight purple jeans and copious amounts of glitter and make up, inevitably smuggled from the girls' bathroom. His eyelids were a deep purple, rimmed in silver glitter, offsetting his irises which seemed to shine like gold. She wasn't sure but she also thought that was definitely glitter highlight and plum lipstick to match. He looked gorgeous and she noticed that Alec couldn't take his eyes off him either. Meliorn was also covered in make up, wearing a flowing, flowery dress that they just looked right in. Although those blue shorts looked horrible on everyone, except maybe Jace, they looked even more out of place on them, as if to highlight even just how silly it was to enforce gender on someone. 

Speaking of Jace he was dressed similarly to Alec in black leather, looking slightly sheepish as random men eyed him up and down. Ragnor placed his hand on Jace's waist and muttered something in his ear making Magnus and Alec break into fits of giggles. Jace turned a bright shade of red, shaking Ragnor off him and swallowing more of his beer. He stalked away from them as Magnus joined his best friend in his taunting. Alec seemed to shout after him but he was making a beeline for the bathroom where he bumped straight into Clary. 

"Scuse me." He mumbled, trying to push past her. 

"Jace, are you ok? What did Ragnor say to you?" Clary looked at his conflicted expression, brow furrowing in concern. 

Jace shrugged. "He was just fucking around. They've been doing it the whole time we've been in here. Doesn't mean anything."

"But it does." Clary insisted. "I can see it written all over your face."

Jace sighed and took another sip of his drink. "They took one look at my leather jacket and started teasing that that's what I like apparently." He paused. "It's not them. It's this place. I thought I'd feel better here, as if something finally made sense. I just... I'm confused. The guys here are hot but it just makes me feel guilty because I really like you."

Clary took her hand and caressed Jace's cheek out of comfort. "You don't have to feel guilty Jace. I like you too, I'm bi myself, I get it. You don't stop finding people hot because you have a crush on someone."

"I...I just, Clary, you know I can't be... you know-" 

"Jace, you are bisexual and the sooner you accept that the sooner you'll be happy." Clary interrupted, whipping her hand away. She sighed, exasperated. "Have some drinks and look into yourself, I can't take you denying yourself much longer and I know you can't too."

Clary spun on her heels and stormed away over to the dancefloor to join Maureen and Catarina leaving Jace gawping like a fish. Jace took a deep breath as he watched her walk away, finishing off his drink before heading into the bathroom. Right as he walked through the door he saw a brunette guy with black rimmed glasses squashed right back against his face being pushed back against the wall by a guy with a black trim who was furiously kissing him, hands braced on his waist. Oh God, that was Simon and Raphael! Simon wrapped his arms tighter around Raphael's neck, curling his fingers in his hair. Jace gasped at the shock of seeing them together, sure he'd noticed them getting closer but he'd had no idea that Raphael was interested. 

He slowly backed out of the bathroom, careful not to let either man hear him as he made his way back over to the bar. Alec was still leaning against it, but Magnus and Ragnor had made their way over to the dancefloor with the other campers, clearly a few drinks worse for wear. 

Alec noticed him as he ordered another beer. "You alright man?"

Jace took a swig of his new beer looking down into his hands which were clasped on top of the bar. "I don't know man. It's Clary."

"Clary?" Alec raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jace said, avoiding Alec's gaze. "She thinks I'm bi."

Alec nodded. "That makes sense. Do you think you're bi?" 

Jace exhaled slowly, rubbing his face. "I don't know. All I know is I can't be, you know? My family run a conversion camp for Christ's sake!"

Alec took another sip of his beer, pausing a moment to think. "I think that you're thinking too much about what other people think."

"In English please?" Jace demanded.

Alec sighed. "I think that you just need to block everything out. Listen to your own heart."

Jace looked up at him then, brow furrowed. 

"You know I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Alec said sincerely as Jace looked back into his beer to take a sip. Alec slapped his shoulder playfully, attracting his best friend's attention again. "Screw everybody else! Me and you, we'll get a flat, we don't need anyone else. You're Jace Wayland, youngest quarterback in our school's history, you can do anything!"

Jace smiled softly for the first time that night. "Thank you, Alec." Jace's eyes twinkled. "If only I'd had known you were gay sooner, maybe I would have sucked you off." 

Alec scoffed. "I would have sucked you off, you mean."

Jace laughed into his next sip of beer. 

"Hey, I've had grindr since I was 16!" Alec continued. "I can suck good dick."

"Where's Alec and what the hell have you done with him!" Jace smirked.

"I kidnapped him." Magnus said, lightly snaking his hand around Alec's waist before dropping it to order a new drink. 

Alec took a deep breath through his nose, shuddering slightly at the caress. God, he was so gone for Magnus, especially tonight. How the hell he managed to look even hotter in heavier make up than he'd seen his sister wear he had no idea! 

Just as he broke his gaze away from Magnus' grinning face he noticed a tall blonde guy built similarly to him wander off the dancefloor and over to him. He stared Alec up and down, a look of lust in his eyes. 

"Hey." He said seductively. "Want to dance?"

A lump caught in Alec's throat. The only person he wanted to dance with tonight was Magnus, a guy who was pushing on his back, forcing him forward. 

"He'd love to." Magnus said to the man, shoving Alec into his arms. The man lead Alec away to the dancefloor, pulling him close to him as the music changed into a more sensual number. He wrapped one arm around Alec's neck and another around his hips, slowly gyrating into him with the music. 

Alec stared at Magnus over the man's shoulder. He'd downed his drink and was chatting to Meliorn at the bar. Meliorn suddenly raised his hand, beckoning him to dance and Magnus obliged, being swept into their arms. 

Meliorn? What the hell was Magnus doing? Was this all a game? Had he wrongly interpreted Magnus' friendship and flirting for more? 

Alec's heart felt like it had dropped into his stomach. He yanked himself out of the man's grip and ran out through the fire exit. His breath became shallow as he tried to compose himself outside. God, he hoped Izzy had seen him run, he hoped it was his sister that came to wrap her arm around him and tell him it would be OK. Anyone but Magnus.

Meanwhile...

Lydia curled her arm around Izzy's neck where her back was pressed flush against her girlfriend's body, both women circling their hips to the slow beat of the song. She gasped softly and tugged on a lock of Izzy's hair as Izzy slowly dragged her hand up the inner seam of her jeans. Lydia stole a quick peck on Izzy's jaw, straining her head round and Izzy twisted her around so she was facing her. Izzy let her hands trail further south caressing Lydia's ass causing her to lean in and take her girlfriend's lips into a passionate kiss, not their first of the night. 

Neither of them noticed a tall boy with Izzy's black locks burst out of the fire exit close to tears.

He was noticed however by another boy who immediately broke out of the grip of his dance partner to run after him.

Alec started breathing deeply the second he got outside. He'd read that was good in this situation, but it didn't stop his mind from racing. What the hell was he going to do? He'd been living in a bubble, sure, flirting with Magnus was all well and good in here but when they got let out? He was quite content with abandoning his mother and running away to get a flat with Jace but Magnus? 

Clearly he didn't feel the same way.

Alec sat on the ground sliding down the wall of the club head in hands as the fire exit swung open again.

"I don't want to talk, Izzy." He muttered.

"Well tough cus I want to talk to you." A voice that was definitely not Izzy spoke up.

Alec lifted his head from his hands to see Magnus standing there, shuffling his feet sheepishly, his normal confident demeanour broken down. 

"I don't like Meliorn."

Alec scoffed. "You could have fooled me."

"We weren't doing anything." Magnus insisted.

"You can do what you want." Alec folded his arms across himself. "Don't worry about me."

Magnus groaned frustratedly. "It's all about you, Alexander, isn't it?" He sighed, calming himself as his tone became softer.

"All I had to do was keep my nose clean, I could have had any of the girls, I could have had any girl I liked but no, you came in with your big honey brown eyes, cute smile and such fierce love for your family and friends, how could I not fall for you?"

Magnus sat down next to Alec, eyes not leaving his for a second. "Yeah, I could do what I want, I could have anyone but I want you."

Alec's eyes widened as he unclasped his arms from round himself. "You... you do?" He stuttered.

"Of course I do you numpty," Magnus giggled. "And right now there's nothing more I'd love to do than this." He took Alec's chin with his thumb pulling his face towards his. Alec's eyes fluttered shut as Magnus' lips pecked his, soft and unassuming before Alec grabbed his lapels squashing his mouth tightly to his. Alec melted into Magnus' touch, weeks of sexual tension being released in one fiery kiss, one both parties prayed would be the first of many. 

Meanwhile...

Lydia released Izzy's lips with a shout as an upbeat classic track came through the speakers. Nothing that night could have wiped the grin off Izzy's face, especially when she took a look around at the other campers. Ragnor, who was so drunk he could no longer see, was actively voguing in the middle of the dancefloor, much to the pleasure of a few drag queens who surrounded him like vultures, cheering him on.

Simon and Raphael were dancing together. Well, Simon was dancing very enthusiastically, Raphael more swaying and making sure Simon didn't knock anyone out. The other members of Champagne Enema were dancing in each others arms, odd since they hadn't ever thought of each other as more than friends and bandmates, and Maureen leant up to give Catarina a kiss! Izzy and Lydia cheered at their campmates as the kiss continued, both cursing the fact that no one had a phone to snap a picture.

The fire escape opened then, and in poured Magnus with his arm wrapped around Alec's waist, Magnus' lipstick smeared all over Alec's lips.

"Alec!" Izzy yelled, attracting everyone's attention. "You two finally kissed!"

Alec looked everywhere but his sister's face sheepishly as Magnus spoke for both of them. "I know, finally!" He cupped Alec's face wiping some of the lipstick away with his thumb. "That's what you get when you don't use setting spray." 

Meliorn had also pulled. They strained their neck to kiss the person who was at least a foot taller and a great deal beefier. Luke and Jocelyn were also there keeping a watchful eye over the campers, slightly upset they'd let Ragnor in such a state but still impossibly happy that they had been reunited with their daughter again. 

Said daughter was at the bar being chatted up by a woman with brown curly hair, laughing at her jokes and flirting incessantly. Jace stood with his back against the wall, many more beers in than he had been when he last saw her. He downed the dregs in his bottle and put it down on a nearby ledge and marched over to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned around at Jace's tap, face falling with disappointment to see him there. "What do you want, Jace?"

Jace wrung his hands, a nervous habit he'd picked up off Alec. "I came to say I've done some thinking, Clary and I really want to be with you."

Clary sighed. "I..." She paused. "I want to be with you too, Jace but not while you're denying yourself." She moved to slide off the barstool but Jace stopped her by grabbing her arm. 

"What will it take for me to be with you Clary?" He said desperately, a look of vulnerability Clary had never seen on his face.

"I need you to be honest with me and yourself." Clary pursed her lips, pulling out of Jace's grasp. "But you can't do that, can you?" She began to walk away.

"CLARY!" Jace shouted, gaining the attention of the whole bar forcing Clary to stop in her tracks. "My name is Jace Wayland and I'm bisexual."

Clary turned on her heels, eyes twinkling. "What did you just say?"

"I said my name is Jace Wayland and I'm bisexual." 

There was a pause as Jace swallowed a lump in his throat before Clary's face lit up in a wild grin and she ran back to him, jumping into his arms. A cheer went up from the bar as they embraced, the loudest cheer of all coming from their fellow campmates. 

"Jace, I'm so proud of you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you could do it."

All of a sudden he felt a slap on the back. "Welcome to the club." Magnus said, smiling as Alec pulled Clary off Jace to hug him just as tightly. 

"I'm so proud, Jace. If I knew you were bi sooner I would have sucked you off."

Jace let Alec go laughing. "Jesus Magnus, you've turned him into a slut! Don't think I haven't noticed the fact that both your lips are purple."

Magnus laughed as Alec turned red. Right on cue the theme to the film Footloose came through the speakers as Izzy ran up to them somehow grabbing all of them pulling them back towards the dancefloor. 

"Come on guys, you call this a party? Let's dance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the word "numpty" too English? It means stupid person, but like in a cute way, like something Magnus would say to Alec ;)
> 
> Sorry for ending on a Footloose reference but there's just not enough Footloose references in fanfiction haha
> 
> Come get some rough and tumblr on tumblr @ simonseroticfriendfiction
> 
> Again thank you thank you for all the comments and Kudos, it means the absolute world! 
> 
> Updates every TUESDAY ;) 2 more chapters to go!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers are all waking up hungover but happy, however Imogen finds evidence that threatens to tear them apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy coming out day! If you've come out today congratulations! If Alec taught us anything it's that you only need 10 seconds of courage to walk down that aisle, say "ENOUGH" to our demons and burst out the closet! If you didn't come out today that's OK, I didn't either, all that matters is that you're safe :)

Light broke through the pink curtains way too soon on the girls' dorm. Izzy stirred as the beam shifted to rest on her face. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately slammed shut as the light burned her retinas. Suddenly, she felt the full effect of her hangover hit her. Groaning, she turned over to see Lydia sitting up on her bed, reading under the low light. Lydia looked up from the page and smiling down at her girlfriend, closing the book and hopping off the bed, leaning down to kiss her head in one fluid motion. 

"Good morning sleepyhead." She whispered, pulling the covers back to climb in next to Izzy. 

"Morning." Izzy slurred, placing a gentle kiss to Lydia's lips before turning round and nestling her back to her chest, begging to be little spoon. Lydia wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding her tight, humming contentedly into her hair. 

"I love you, you know." Lydia whispered. "I've never fallen so fast and so hard for anyone before in my life." 

Izzy couldn't contain her grin as she clutched Lydia's arms tighter to her. "I love you too." She said, turning round and pressing her lips to Lydia's. Lydia deepened the kiss pushing strands of hair out of Izzy's face. Izzy broke away, smile returning to her face. "You make me so happy." 

Lydia grinned too, cheeks hurting already from the wide smile. "I've not been happy for a long time, but you, you make me happy too. I'm so glad I found you." She said, kissing her again. 

***

Breakfast was a mellow affair, everyone was nursing a hangover, but there was a contented atmosphere all round. Alec had woken that morning to a sleeping Magnus wrapped around his back, breath softly tickling the back of his neck. He'd kissed before, He'd been on his knees with guys but never had he woke up with one in his bed. Never had he woken up with such a domestic feeling, never had he woken up feeling safe. 

Now, he sat across the table from Magnus, who was feeding Ragnor some toast, staring at him with a blissed out smile. 

"Come on Rag, just one more bite." Magnus said, rubbing his friend's back. 

"Just let me go back to bed." Ragnor murmured. "I'm sick."

Magnus rolled his eyes again at the state of his best friend, and Alec laughed into his cereal. Hearing his chuckle Magnus shot a cheeky grin at him, eyes twinkling, before turning a frown back to Ragnor. 

"You're not sick you're hungover. Come on, I've resurrected you from worse than this, do you want to get kicked out?"

At that Ragnor sat upright, taking the toast out of Magnus' hands and munching on it. 

"Good boy." Magnus said, shooting a playful look at Alec who giggled again with a coy expression. 

Catarina joined everyone at the table having finally dragged herself out of bed. She sat down heavily and took a large sip out of her orange juice. 

"You Ok, Cat?" Magnus asked, playful spark still in his eye.

Catarina grunted and started to eat her cereal. 

"She's just fine if you ask me." Izzy said, sipping her coffee. 

"Oooh, what's that supposed to mean?" Magnus asked, suddenly energised by the promise of gossip.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that someone," She nodded at Catarina. "And maybe someone else," She nodded at Maureen. "Had a good night last night."

Everyone let out an "Oooh" at Izzy's statement, Catarina and Maureen both putting their heads in their hands.

"I can't believe you all saw." Maureen said through her hands.

Izzy spluttered into her coffee. "Can't believe we all saw? You we're right in the middle of the dancefloor! The only thing more obvious was Ragnor disco dancing with drag queens!"

This time it was Ragnor's turn to put his head in his hands. "Oh God no."

Catarina pulled her head up again, taking relief in the knowledge that she wasn't the only one making a fool of herself. "We aren't in love or anything."

Maureen mock gasped. "And I thought you were the love of my life." She said, sarcastically. 

"Don't you start," Catarina said taking a sip of her juice. "I'd rather marry Magnus!"

Everyone laughed as Alec muttered. "You'll have to fight me."

***

The campers had gathered at the base of the mountain. Hodge was meant to be leading this activity, however Imogen had lead him away at the last minute leaving her son to supervise. Will didn't really care about watching anyone, Ragnor said he saw him in Pandemonium last night so they had it on good confidence that they wouldn't report anything dubious back to Imogen. 

"Right, get into teams of four and come back to me when you're done." Will announced, setting up a deckchair in the sun and whipping off his shirt in the hopes of building up his tan.

The campers gathered in a circle. Magnus immediately grabbed Alec just as Alec grabbed Izzy who in turn grabbed Lydia.

"Oh no. No way are you four going together." Catarina said, arms crossed tapping her heel.

"Why not?" Magnus pouted. "This is the dream team!"

"Exactly." Catarina emphasised. "That's why we have to split you up. Hmmm, how to split you..."

"By sexuality." Clary spoke up. "Alec is gay, Magnus is bi. Of course, that splits Lyzzy over here as well."

Izzy's face lit up. "You gave us a couple name?" 

"Yep. Now get over here, team bisexual assemble." 

Izzy placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before skipping over whereas Magnus put on an even more exaggerated pout as he unwrapped himself from Alec and sauntered in Clary's direction.

"Fine." He said. "But only to welcome our newest member." He threw his arm around Jace who was standing next to Clary. "Welcome to team both teams."

Jace laughed as Izzy added, winking. "I think you'll find it's team two or more teams." 

"If you guys are team more teams or whatever I propose we be team wrong team!" Catarina joked, going to stand with Alec and Lydia who chuckled. "Come on Ragnor."

"I'm too hungover for this." Ragnor mumbled as he joined them.

"That just leaves the pansexuals and Raph." Catarina concluded. 

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Ugh, how many times, it's Raphael."

"We're done!" Catarina shouted in Will's direction. 

Will took out his headphones. "You need to pick up ten coloured mini flags tied to trees before you head to the top of the hill, first to the big flag at the summit wins. GO!" He said, putting his headphones back in, lying back in the chair, uninterested.

At the word go the campers descended into chaos, each team running into the forest.

"Come on team bi bi baby! I see the first flag!" Magnus shouted, tearing ahead. The rest of the team ran just as fast afterwards, leaving the other teams for dust. Alec noticed Raphael lead team Pan off on a tangent, and lead his team off to the left. 

Lydia ran ahead a few steps untying a flag from a tree. "Yes, first flag! We're so gonna take this, I can feel it in my little gay bones."

Alec caught up with her, scanning the map for another flag as Catarina dragged Ragnor along behind them. "So, Lydia," Alec said, looking up from the map. "About you and Izzy, she tells me everything, as much as sometimes I don't want to hear it, and I just wanted to say I'm so glad she's found you." He tugged on the back of his hair nervously. "I mean, she's so strong willed she needs someone to even her out. This place..." He paused. "She acts so strong but they would have broken her. This is a shit place to be but you make her happy, just... Thank you."

Lydia broke out into a smile taking Alec's hand as he lowered it from the back of his head. "Thank you, Alec. That means so much from you, I really do love her, you know."

Alec was taken aback. "It's only been two months, Jeez you lesbians move fast, you're already living together, the second you guys get out of here you'll get a cat."

Lydia raised her eyebrows. "Lesbians move fast?" She laughed. "And what about you and Magnus? We all clocked those purple lips last night, besides, you two are the gay couple that will have fifteen cats."

Alec gasped. "It's not... It's kind of a... It's all very new." He stuttered. "Anyway, I am not that kind of gay. I don't do cats."

Ragnor and Catarina finally caught up with them, Ragnor having had just thrown up behind the flag tree. He snorted. "Alec you are such a closet cat gay don't deny it, you practically purr at Magnus' pictures of his kitten!"

The team laughed as Alec crossed his arms, scoffing. "Come on, the next flag is this way." He said, marching away to camp "Ooohs" from the others. He stole a glance back at the team, smirking as Ragnor shouted. "Oh get her!"

***

About an hour later Team bisexual had collected ten flags and were trying to find their way out of the woods to the final flag. Izzy and Magnus were up ahead with the map discussing make up. 

"You know, I like you Magnus." Izzy interjected, changing the conversation. 

"Thank you, my dear, you know I'm fond of you too, perhaps in a life where I hadn't met your brother we'd be in a relationship." 

Izzy laughed. "I'm sure, but I'm perfectly happy right now, she told me she loved me this morning."

Magnus' face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Izzy said, unrelenting smile returning to her face. "And I love her back."

Magnus threw Izzy into a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

Izzy squeezed him tight. "Thank you." She released him and they carried on walking. "So, about you and Alec, I tell him everything, but he keeps his cards pretty close to his chest, what's going on there?"

Magnus thought for a minute. "I really like him. We're going to make a go of it when we get out of here. I asked him to be my boyfriend this morning."

Izzy squealed. "Did he say yes?"

"You know Alexander." Magnus laughed. "Of course he did."

"At least we've only got one week left."

Magnus sighed. "Yeah, then I can graduate and steal all my father's money."

"You can call on me anytime you need a fake hetero partner." Izzy laughed and Magnus joined in.

"I might just take you up on that."

Jace looked up ahead seeing Magnus and Izzy embrace. He turned his head as Clary looped her fingers in his and saw her smiling up at him. 

"You feel lighter you know." She said, squeezing his hand.

Jace's face screwed up in confusion. "What?" 

"You feel lighter in yourself," Clary explained. "Your whole aura feels like a giant weight has been lifted off your shoulders, you're even standing straighter."

"I think the whole point is I'm not straight." Jace giggled nervously.

Clary laughed. "I'm so proud you can even say that."

"I still feel guilty though, they look at our relationship and they see a straight couple, they see a couple of gay kids they successfully converted."

Clary sighed. "Nothing we could ever say is gonna change that."

"We've got to hide our relationship. For not just our sake but for everyone else."

"I agree, we can't let them see that conversion could possibly work." Clary scoffed. "It's ironic that in this camp we have to hide this."

"It's the opposite of real life." Jace grinned.

Clary joined him in his smile. "It's fantastic."

Suddenly, Magnus heard a voice from the other side of the tree line. "Come on, we've got to beat my beautiful, bisexual boyfriend if it kills me!" 

"Shit that's Alec!" Magnus shrieked. "Come on!" He shouted back to Clary and Jace, making off to the tree line in a run.

As the others broke out of the forest they saw Magnus running at full pelt towards the flag on the top of the hill against Alec who was running against him. Alec was ahead, and just before he reached the top of the hill Magnus threw himself at Alec's legs, whipping them out from under him. Alec just had enough time to break his fall on his arms before his face hit the ground. It was only as Alec and Magnus lifted their heads again, scrambling for the flag they noticed Raphael run up the other side of the hill with his team to snatch the flag. 

"I think that's a win for team Pan." He deadpanned, as his team all out laughed at Magnus and Alec, mud caking their blue uniforms, grappling in the grass. 

"No fair!" Magnus shouted.

"Yeah, I would have had that had he not tackled me to the ground!" Alec protested.

Raphael snorted. "As far as I can see neither of your teams are here, mine is." 

Alec struggled out of Magnus' grip and they both stood, brushing themselves down and looked down the hill to see their teammates. 

Ragnor was curled over Catarina's back having passed out after throwing up behind the fourth tree of the day. 

"We had a dead weight!" Alec pointed to Ragnor's sleeping body, which Catarina had slung on the ground and was now furiously putting into the recovery position.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Excuses."

Just then Will appeared, skin a shade darker than a few hours ago making all those who were attracted to men take a moment to rake their eyes over his body. 

"Alright, playtime's over. My mom wants you back at the house, she sounds mad."

***

"Group. I have found something very disturbing this morning." Imogen lifted up her hand revealing a lighter bearing the rainbow flag and logo of Pandemonium. The campers gasped as they realised they'd been rumbled. Who the hell just left that lying around? 

"I would like to know who has been sneaking out with smut peddling recruiters! I would like to know who is responsible." She paced from one side of the room to the other trying to catch everyone in the eye as they all avoided her gaze. 

"Fine, Magnus, what do you have to say for yourself?" 

Magnus was taken aback. "Me? Why me?"

Imogen brimmed with anger. "Because I found it under your bed!"

As everyone gasped again Ragnor hung his head in shame. He had woken up this morning in Magnus' bed instead of his own, the lighter must have slipped out in the night. 

"Do you have anything you'd like to confess?" Imogen continued.

Magnus held his hands up. "I didn't sneak out."

"But you know who did!" Imogen snapped.

Magnus shook his head. "No, but I realised something about myself last night, something I was too scared to admit."

"Go on, spit it out." 

Magnus paused, taking a deep breath. "I have a crush on Isabelle. The treatment must be working." 

Imogen forgot her anger then, tearing up at Magnus' 'confession'. She held her arms out and drew Magnus up into them. 

"Let this show you where determination gets you. Now, meet outside in 10. I have an extra assignment for you all."

***

"ADAM AND EVE NOT ADAM AND STEVE! ADAM AND EVE NOT ADAM AND STEVE!" The campers shouted. Imogen had driven them out into the neighbourhood where Luke and Jocelyn lived and now they were all lined up outside their house holding placards and shouting anti-gay sentiments. 

A guy about a little older than the campers pulled up outside the house on his bike. Looking at the crowd he narrowed his eyes in Magnus and Alec's direction.

"Hey!" He shouted, pointing at Magnus. "I know you, I saw you last night!" 

Magnus heart dropped into his stomach. Without thinking he picked up a small rock and threw it in the guy's direction. "Hey! Does your daddy know you're a faggot?" 

The guy ran away as Magnus turned back around to face Alec, face contorted in a cringe, looking in physical pain from having to use that word.

Alec was apalled. "What the hell was that all about?"

"What if he saw us?" Magnus hissed, panic unrelenting. "What if he saw us kissing?"

Alec became quiet for a moment as Magnus got back to chanting before he spoke again. "What you said earlier, do you really like Izzy?"

Magnus stopped chanting and swallowed before turning back to Alec. "She's gorgeous but she never stole my heart." He paused. "It took you to do that."

Alec smiled. "We have some free time when we get back. Fancy making ourselves scarce?"

The smile returned to Magnus' face as he realised what Alec was implying. This task was torture, it went against everything he stood for but the thought of kissing Alec again would get him through.

Luke and Jocelyn appeared from the house. "That's enough!" Luke shouted, crossing his arms. "You better retreat or we're coming out!" 

The campers scattered and ran back to the van but Imogen remained steadfast. 

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, Imogen!" Jocelyn shouted.

"It's part of the process, Jocelyn. It's not easy for them." Imogen said calmly into her loudspeaker before walking confidently back to her van, victorious.

***

Alec lead Magnus across the grass, running to avoid detection. They reached the Wendy house at the end of the garden, pushing open the tiny gate and crawling into the hut. Alec sat back on his butt on the grass as Magnus crawled in.

"Thank God I'm not wearing my usual clothes or I'd never get the grass stains out."

Alec giggled as Magnus crawled straight on top of him pressing a kiss to his lips.

"But for you I'd get grass stains everywhere," Magnus whispered, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to Alec's lips. "On my hands." He kissed his jaw. "On my knees." He kissed his neck. "On my ass." He suddenly leant up and nibbled on his earlobe, making Alec gasp and throw his arms around Magnus' neck. Magnus pushed Alec down onto his back, climbing on top of him. There was barely enough room for one grown man over six foot tall in there let alone two and their limbs were both folded at awkward angles but they didn't care. 

Magnus ducked his head back down to rejoin his lips with Alec's. Alec slipped a hand up into Mangus' hair, twirling strands around his fingers and pulling his head towards his neck. Magnus took the hint and pressed kisses along his jawline, stopping at his ear, taking his tongue out and licking a line down Alec's neck. Alec shuddered and moaned as Magnus latched onto his sweet spot and sucked, moving around to not leave a mark. 

"When we leave here," Alec gasped. "You can mark me up all you like, I want everyone to know I'm yours."

Magnus brought his mouth back up to Alec's lips. "Alexander," Magnus moaned. "You're everything." 

"Really this will be good for you, Raphael. There's only one week left and I think some solitary will give you some time to think about how you can change before graduation."

Suddenly the door to the Wendy house was swung open and there stood Imogen holding a wide eyed Raphael by the ear.

"MAGNUS BANE!" Imogen screamed. 

Magnus and Alec froze in fear, Magnus turning slowly to face the camp leader.

"I should have known it would be you corrupting the other boys. My office, NOW!" She shouted, irate, dragging the boys from the hut, tightly clutching their wrists as she hauled them towards the house. 

In her office she threw the boys down on the chairs in front of her desk.

"Your parents have been called."

"Please! Please, you can't kick me out you just can't please, my Dad would never forgive me!" Magnus pleaded, tears appearing in his eyes.

"You should have thought of that before you snuck out, lied to me and engaged in SODOMY!" Imogen listed, crossing her arms as she sat heavily behind her desk.

"Please, I'm begging you." Magnus whispered, tears actively flowing now.

Alec remained stoic, head in his lap, shaking. 

"You can't kick him out." Alec muttered.

"Speak up boy." Imogen barked. 

Alec raised his head. "It was me, it was all me. I snuck out to Pandemonium and I seduced him. I thought since he loves my sister it would be easier to get him to kiss me and it was. I'm sorry, Magnus."

Imogen was dumbfounded. "Magnus, is this true?" 

A lump caught in Magnus' throat as he realised what Alec was doing for him. He took one look to his left straight into Alec's eyes. "Let me take this." They said, "You mean too much to me to see you kicked out of here, you have more than me to lose, please, let me take this."

Magnus looked back up to Imogen. "It's true."

"Well." She said, clapping once. "This changes things. Alec, you will pack your things and leave immediately. Your mother already told me you aren't welcome home while you're living this unhealthy lifestyle."

Alec stood up, all the anger he'd been suppressing over the summer finally boiling over. "Fine. But know this, you ruin lives here. Everyone in this camp is worth a hundred of you! You torture people to feel like they're wrong, that their own feelings are wrong when they're not. Your own nephew is bisexual and you don't even believe bisexuality exists! He deserves so much better than you and your family and so do I!" He slammed his fist on the desk. "If you dare hurt Izzy I will burn this place to the ground with you inside." 

With that he turned his back on Imogen and took a deep breath. "Goodbye Magnus." He whispered, before walking right out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see your girl on tumblr @ simonseroticfriendfiction
> 
> Big love for all the comments and Kudos, bless up
> 
> Updates every TUESDAY ;) ONE more chapter to go!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is on the streets and the campers are faced with their final test, but will they graduate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get War of Hearts ready... All I'm saying........

"IMOGEN FOUND ALEC AND MAGNUS TOGETHER!"

Raphael burst into the dining room where the rest of the campers were just beginning their dinner. The hall turned silent as the conversation stopped dead, Raphael standing in the doorway puffing and panting having ran all the way from the Wendy house the second Imogen had set herself on a new warpath. Catarina was the first to speak.

"What's happened? Raph, you're shaking." 

Raphael took some deep breaths to compose himself as he approached the table, everyone else still frozen in place. He didn't bother to correct Catarina to use his full name as he sat heavily in a free seat, all eyes still on him.

"Imogen was taking me to the Wendy house for some solitary confinment after I snarked her about being asexual and Alec and Magnus were making out inside it. She saw everything."

The group gasped and all started talking at once. 

"Oh my God"

"What the hell?"

"Were they naked?"

"Are they getting kicked out?"

At Izzy's last statement the group fell silent again, praying that neither boy had been expelled. They'd all had family therapy with each other's parents by now and they knew that there would be grave consequences for both of them if they weren't allowed to stay. 

"I don't know." Raphael responded to the group, hanging his head. 

After a pregnant pause Clary spoke up. "I think we should all go and see what's going on."

The campers hummed in agreement, immediately abandoning their dinner and running out the room to Imogen's office. They all heard a large crash on their way, praying Imogen hadn't again resorted to violence. 

When they arrived they discovered they were too late, Magnus was alone walking out of Imogen's office, all the colour drained from his face. It wasn't until the door was shut behind him he allowed himself to cry. 

Ragnor was the first to throw his arms around him. "Shh shh." He whispered into his best friend's ear. "What's happened? Tell us everything."

Magnus went to speak and choked on his words. Sobbing again into Ragnor's shoulder Catarina placed her arm around them both, rubbing Magnus' back. It was then Izzy noticed.

"Magnus," She said, tentatively. "Where's Alec?"

Magnus took some deep breaths, composing himself slightly despite tears continuing to fall from his eyes. "He saved me."

"Oh my God." The colour drained from Izzy's face as she realised what had happened. "She kicked him out."

Magnus nodded and the campers gasped again.

"What's happened to him?" Izzy said, her voice reduced to a whisper. 

"Your mother doesn't want him home. I expect he's on the street." Magnus said, his own voice wavering, the guilt in it detectable. 

Izzy pursed her lips tightly, stopping the tears of anger building up in her eyes. "He was only here to protect me." She whispered as Imogen slammed open her office door. 

"Get back to the dinner hall all of you," She shouted, no thought given for the mood of the camp. "You're going to need to get your strength up for tomorrow's final test."

She slammed the door behind them as the campers filed back to the dining room in solemn silence. They were all guilty and were all grateful for Alec's sacrifice. As Magnus raised his glass that night muttering a toast to 'absent friends' they all joined in, all hoping that Alec wouldn't be living on the streets, all hoping he was still alive.

***

It was dark when Alec left the camp. He had changed into his civvies and packed his case as soon as he got back to the dorm, still brimming with anger. Just as he was about to leave he noticed Magnus' bed empty and thought about the early mornings when he had slipped in there, his touch welcomed by his boyfriend who held him tightly to his chest and breathed in his scent. He left a kiss on Magnus' pillow before slamming the front door as he left.

He walked the road in the pitch black, not knowing where he was going and not caring. He walked like a zombie as he finally had time to contemplate what had happened. He'd lost his family, his friends, his girlfriend and, the thing that made his heart sink most, his boyfriend. 

He stopped to take a deep breath to compose himself when he saw two beams of white light up ahead on the road. He instinctively stuck his arm out for a hitch as the light drew closer and he could see it belonged to a now familiar van. The van drew to a halt and Alec ran up to the passenger side window peering in to see Luke at the wheel.

"Alec," Luke said, surprised, opening the van door for him. "What are you doing out here so late? You know the trip to Pandemonium is just once, right?"

Alec climbed in the van and sat his bag between his legs, bringing his fingers up to warm on the heater. "Imogen kicked me out, I have nowhere to go."

There was silence between the two men as Luke nodded in understanding before starting up the engine again and driving away. "We'll take you in, me and Jocelyn, for as long as you need." He said, gripping the steering wheel tighter in anger at Imogen's actions. 

"Thank you, Luke." Alec choked out before a comfortable silence fell on the cabin again and Alec finally let himself cry. 

It wasn't long until the van reached Luke and Jocelyn's place. Luke took Alec's bag and unlocked the door to an open plan downstairs, the living room brightly lit leading to the dining table where Jocelyn was setting places. She smiled as she saw Luke but let her face contort into one of shock as she saw Alec behind him. 

"Oh my God," She said, running over to the men and cupping Alec's face in her hands. "What happened?"

"Imogen kicked me out." Alec murmured through Jocelyn's just too tight grip. 

Jocelyn pulled her hands away, placing them on her hips. "On what grounds?"

Alec sighed, lowering his gaze to his feet. "Magnus and I were making out in the Wendy house. She caught us when she was trying to throw Raphael in solitary."

A pause followed before Jocelyn spoke again. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Alec."

Alec raised his head again, a confused expression lining his features.

"She has you caged up for so long repressing yourselves," Jocelyn continued. "It's only natural you acted on your feelings."

"You... you're not mad?" Alec stuttered.

"Of course not!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "We were all in your position once you know." She looked up once at Luke who nodded before walking over to the kitchen. 

"Come and have some dinner with us and tell us all about it, there's plenty to go round."

A ringing noise of pots banging then filled the area as Luke tapped on a cooking pot with a wooden spoon prompting about six more teens of a similar age to him to barrel down the stairs and sit at the table.

"As you can see we make a habit of taking in kids like you." Luke said smiling as he invited Alec to sit at the table. "Everyone, this is Alec. He just got kicked out of True Directions."

The teens at the table all waved and said their hellos as Alec sat down. 

"Hey, I know you." One of them piped up as Luke and Jocelyn dished out the dinner. "Your boyfriend threw a rock at me."

Alec blushed with guilt as he remembered Magnus back in the camp. "I... I'm sorry. He was scared."

"It's Ok. We've all been through Imogen's hell, we understand." He said softly. "We know how it feels to be that scared." He nodded at Alec in understanding.

A girl sat at the opposite end of the table to Alec dropped her fork suddenly and slammed her fist on the table. "This is bullshit." She exclaimed as all eyes fell on her. "Imogen shouldn't be allowed to do this anymore. Years we've been campaigning to make conversion therapy illegal and what good has it done? She's still ruining lives."

The group hummed in agreement. As she continued. "We should exact revenge."

"Maia." Luke cautioned her. "You know we shouldn't stoop to their level."

"I'm not saying we should stoop to their level," She snorted. "Alec you left your boyfriend in there, yeah?"

Alec nodded.

"I'm saying we go rescue him."

Alec shook his head. "We can't, his dad'll disown him."

"Do you really want him in there still suffering? I saw we show her once and for all and crash her graduation." Maia said, a smirk on her face, eyes lit up with her idea.

A buzz started around the table, everyone getting excited and putting forward plans for it's execution. 

"Alec," Maia said, addressing the quietest member of the group. "You in?"

***

Magnus was woken the next morning by the sunlight breaking through the curtains and settling on his face. Instinctively he turned to his right to try and catch the sleepy eye of the man he called his boyfriend, but this morning the bed was bare. His stomach dropped as the guilt took him over again for the day. How could he just sit there and let Alec take the fall for him? He should be out there right now protecting him from harm, finding them a place and providing for them. But instead he was stuck here, pretending to have a crush on his sister for what? His father's money? No, he'd be a horrible person if it was just about that. Maybe it was about justice. Not just for Alec but for his mother too. He was sure his father was the one that killed her, he just needed to stay close enough to find the evidence.

Everyone noticed Alec's absence as they woke. He was never the chattiest guy but he was big and had a friendly innocent aura that would fill a room, even if you couldn't see him, you could feel him. The campers were now terrified of Imogen again. Even Simon and Raphael had stopped touching each other affectionately and were using the bathroom separately. If she could expel someone once, she could do it again. 

***

"This is your final test." Imogen spoke, pacing in front of the campers who were for the final time sitting on the chairs in front of a set of a bedroom. They were dressed up in skintight suits with just green bay leaves covering their simulated modesty. All the suits however were beige, fitting in perfectly on Clary's skin but sticking out like a sore thumb on the people of colour. Catarina sat with her arms crossed tightly across herself, scowling at Imogen and her blatant racism.

"You will all pair up with a member of the opposite sex." Imogen continued. "Ragnor and Catarina, Isabelle and Meliorn, Clary and Simon, Jace and Lydia, Raphael and Maureen. Magnus, for your sins, you will go with me." 

The simulation passed in a haze for Magnus. One moment Maureen was cleaning the home while Raphael fixed a car, the next Clary was putting on make up while Simon threw a ball around. It wasn't until Jace presented a log he had just chopped to a wedding gowned Lydia and Meliorn opened a jar for Izzy that he looked to see Ragnor and Catarina mock-fucking on the bed, both trying to maintain the mandatory eye contact without puking. 

Hodge had ticked off everybody's activities in the 'pass' box so far, even Magnus had managed to complete his 'man' tasks. In hindsight, he thinks the memory of Imogen in her skin tight fig leaf suit may be a memory he has deeply repressed to the dark recesses of his mind. She had dark eyes like his ex girlfriend, the only way he got through the task was to imagine it was her beneath him, a thing that disgusted him but not as much as the thought of doing it with Imogen, his tormentor. She was a sick woman.

"Congratulations class!" She announced over that evening's dinner. "You've all passed! Now I need to to be all out on the field early tomorrow, graduation starts at twelve noon." She grinned her trademark vapid grin. "I'm so proud of you all!" 

"At least we're getting out of here." Raphael muttered as all the campers hummed in agreement, eating their final dinner in uncomfortable silence.

***

The graduation was to be held out in the gardens at the back of the house. The sun was beating down on the white decorations, the whole area had been set up with chairs on either side of a central aisle forming an audience facing an arch decorated of white flowers framing a white table with the graduation awards on it. The chairs were filled with the campers' parents and friends of Imogen sitting expectantly, a buzz about them as they conversed excitedly. 

Not so enthusiastic were the campers themselves. They were sat along the front row, dressed in all white suits for the boys and Meliorn and dresses for the girls with solemn looks on all the faces. Magnus' leg bounced uncontrollably in anticipation as Imogen began proceedings.

"Welcome parents, friends, campers to the True Directions graduation ceremony!" Imogen spoke proudly as applause rippled around the garden. "All summer these eleven kids have been putting their heart and soul into changing their ways and putting this unhealthy lifestyle behind them. Now, without further ado, your new heterosexuals!"

The audience clapped again as the campers stood up and lined up behind the platform, Magnus climbing the stage to receive his trophy of heterosexuality. Imogen picked it up off the table, holding it out to him. 

Suddenly a chant started to be heard on the wind getting louder and louder. The audience all turned round to see a crowd of protesters lead by Luke, Jocelyn and Maia chanting anti-conversion therapy sentiments come round the side of the house and stop just behind the chairs.

Alec appeared from the crowd at the top of the aisle catching Magnus in an intense, pleading gaze. Magnus' head snapped to the right, staring at his boyfriend's unexpected arrival. He raised his eyebrows as his breath caught in his throat and his heart thumped against the walls of his chest. It was then he noticed Maryse jumping out of her seat and pounding down the aisle towards her son.

"ALEC!" She shouted. "What are you doing? You were asked to leave here so leave! We don't want you while you're living in sin!"

Alec held out his arm putting up two fingers stopping and silencing his mother on the spot. "I did leave, Maryse." He said, hissing his mother's name. "But I came back, for Magnus." He looked back in Magnus' direction, still frozen at the bottom of the aisle, expression becoming more pleading. "I'll leave if he asks me to."

Magnus took some deep breaths. What was he doing? What was he waiting for? His father's approval? He knows that'll never come. To avenge his mother's death? The police came closer and closer to convicting him everyday. All he would gain by taking that trophy would be a roof over his head. But if he took it he'd lose everything, his dignity, his principles, but more importantly, Alec. 

He turned to stand at the bottom of the aisle, staring intently into Alec's eyes. "Get ready," They said. "I'm choosing you."

Magnus stepped down from the podium and marched down the aisle. 

"Alec," Maryse said, her voice wavering. "What is he doing?" 

"ENOUGH!" Alec shouted, just as Magnus took his shirt in both his hands tugging him towards him and planting his lips on his. Alec immediately threw his arms around Magnus' neck, opening his mouth to let his boyfriend enter in his tongue creating an obscene display in front of their parents. 

The campers and Max all jumped up and screamed with joy as they saw them kiss, Izzy grabbing Lydia's hand and dragging her into the aisle, pulling her into a kiss too. Maryse screamed again, running back down the aisle to pull her daughter away. As she passed her husband, Robert caught her and held her back. 

"Let her go." He spoke softly. "Don't you see how happy she is?"

"NO!" Imogen shouted, anger building up inside her. "Control yourselves!"

Raphael curled his hand into Simon's. "It's now or never baby." 

Simon's mouth curled up in a smile as he let Raphael lead him onto the platform. He swiped the table clear knocking all the trophies to the ground and threw Simon on top, crawling on to him so their bodies were pressed together.

Clary pushed Jace into the aisle and jumped into his arms kissing him furiously. 

Imogen snorted. "At least two of them turned out straight."

Jace tore his head away a scowl on his and Clary's faces. "WE'RE BOTH BISEXUAL!" He shouted, returning to kiss Clary, both of them flipping her off.

"Aw." Meliorn mused, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "Everyone's getting together." They turned to Ragnor. "Wanna fuck?"

"Certainly not!" Ragnor said, dislike for Meliorn barely coming through his voice because of the smile that came with seeing his best friend so happy stretched across his face.

Meliorn turned to their other side. "Maureen?"

"In your dreams, Meliorn."

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" Imogen screamed, her hands tugging at her hair, anger exploding out of her ears. "DO SOMETHING!" She shouted at the parents, who had largely sat there in shock at the scenes that had unfolded.

Asmodeus exploded out of his seat, finally raising his head from his phone and seeing his son wrapped in the arms of another man. "MAGNUS!" He yelled, making 

Magnus break the kiss and observe the scene of carnage around them, hearing sirens in the distance. 

Magnus let out a quick smile at the disastrous graduation before turning to his father, fear in his eyes. 

"To think I genuinely came here thinking you could do this, thinking you could stay off the pole for just one summer." Asmodeus began, pointing his finger at his son, shaking in anger. "But no, you just couldn't help yourself. You'll never see a penny of your mother's money."

Blue lights burst onto the scene as the source of the sirens came skidding onto the lawn. Cops burst out, storming the scene.

"Asmodeus Bane?" One of the cops said as the rest of the police surrounded Asmodeus, guns out. "You're under arrest for the murder of Mary Bane. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say can be held against you."

"What the fuck!" Asmodeus struggled as cuffs were placed on him as he was lead away. "Get off me, I WAS FRAMED!"

Magnus' mouth turned up as his grin overwhelmed his face. Before he could fully fathom his father's arrest a woman in a sharp black suit tapped him on the shoulder. "Magnus Bane?"

Magnus turned round to face her as the police cars pulled away. "Yes..."

She pulled out a piece of paper from her breifcase. "According to your mother's will upon her death by murder her fortune passes onto you. Here's my card, call me when you want to come by my office to finalise the paperwork. The sum is 47 million dollars."

"Fuck." Magnus said, taken aback. "But my father, he threatened to cut me off."

The woman shrugged. "You're 18, he can't touch you."

Magnus squealed with glee and jumped into Alec's arms. "Alec, you know what this means? I'm free from him! I can buy my own place, my own life, a cat!" He held Alec's face between his hands, pecking him once on the lips before jumping off him again, tears of happiness pricking at his eyes. "I knew he did it, I just knew he killed her." The tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'm just so happy she's finally got justice." He took a moment to look around him again, everyone dealing with the aftermath of the ceremony and his father's arrest. 

Simon and Raphael's mother's were talking finally and realising they actually had a lot in common and got on pretty well. Luke and Jocelyn were holding Clary tight and introducing themselves, Maia and the rest of their rescue teens to Jace, who looked the happiest he had in weeks. The others were also reconciling with their parents, who looked pretty ashamed and embarrassed to have sent them to True Directions in the first place.

And finally Izzy was introducing Lydia to the Lightwoods, Max hugging her tight and Robert shaking her hand. Maryse still turned up her nose, but she nodded politely at her daughter's girlfriend, which made Alec think that one day there was room for change. The only person not happy was Imogen, who was in tears on the platform having watched Will run off towards the house with Hodge. "Serves her right." Magnus muttered as Alec nodded, knowing that the pain she felt now wasn't as bad as the twenty years of pain she'd inflicted.

"We're gonna be alright, Alec." Magnus said, looping his hand in his boyfriend's. 

Alec squeezed his hand back. "Yeah, we are." 

***

Maryse held Robert's hand all through the first PFLAG meeting. They sat in a circle made up of other parents, the leader of the group in the circle just to the left of them dressed in all rainbow colours. 

"We have some new members tonight." She smiled a genuine sweet grin. "Why don't you introduce yourselves." 

Maryse tentatively stood. "Hello everyone, my name is Maryse-"

"Hello Maryse." The circle responded.

"-And I'm proud of my bisexual daughter and my gay son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this you'd love my tumblr @ simonseroticfriendfiction
> 
> Wow, it's over. I'm just gonna make a speech right now like I'm accepting the academy award, ok? I'd like to thank everyone who read, commented, left kudos on this fic, I love you all and I really appreciate all the love you've given. I really enjoyed writing this chapter cus it's just drama all day everyday which gives me life ;) 
> 
> Ever wondered what happened to the gang when they left the camp? Well, you're in luck! 
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR SUPER SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER!! COMING SOON....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are they now?

5 YEARS LATER... 

Asmodeus' trial was a very cut and dry affair. The police had spent almost ten years trying to compile enough irrefutable evidence to put him away and this time they finally made it stick. He got life, and Magnus got every penny of his Mother's fortune.

He'd made good on his dream too, he'd bought a huge penthouse apartment in Brooklyn so he could commute into NYU to study a business course where he had graduated top of his class. He'd also helped Alec and Jace get an apartment together too not too far from his, however Alec had only lived there a year, moving into Magnus' place the second Magnus had said "I love you."

Clary had then moved into Jace's to finish her last year of college. Jace had left home straight after the camp, living with Luke and Jocelyn until he and Alec secured his place. 

The camp had closed down just over year later with conversion therapy finally becoming illegal in the state of New York. It was Maia who appeared on the news beaming a large smile through her tears of happiness, claiming that the fight wouldn't be over until LGBT+ people had full and equal rights in all fifty states. Her team continued to campaign after that day, Luke and Jocelyn turned the house into a full time home for kids who had been kicked out for being LGBT+ and were networking with like minded individuals in other states who lived near conversion camps to help continue their good work. 

This hadn't stopped Imogen from trying to run the camp again. It's official shut down had to come from a court order with Imogen also doing prison time for the violence she had used on campers past and present.

Will was happy though, free from his mother's clutches he had run away with Hodge. Although they never kept in touch with the campers, the gang heard rumours about their life together as they were firm favourites for Fox News to bother on a slow news day.

Everyone else was happy. Sure, Lydia's parents had taken a while to come down from their anger over their daughter's decision but seeing even a family as astute as the Lightwoods could go to PFLAG they thought they'd give it a try. 

Last Christmas they'd all got together on Christmas Day, Lightwoods, Branwells and Magnus. The families found it was hard to hold onto their anger after too many sherries and seeing each other in paper hats, and Robert had cried after Lydia asked him in private for Izzy's hand. 

Simon and Raphael's mothers had also found a lot of common ground. They'd bonded over the shared pain of seeing their sons humping each other on the True Directions altar, and now were often seen having coffee at the other's home, laughing about their sons' flaws in hurried and animated Spanish. Simon and Raphael didn't mind however, neither knew how they'd managed to make such fast friends but were grateful to their respective Gods that they had. It was then that Simon accepted he'd never understand women. 

The band were still going good. Champagne Enema had made a pretty big impact on the underground scene gaining new fans with every gig helped partially by Magnus' inheritance. The biggest fans remained the ex-campers however, with Raphael and Clary at least at every gig. Even Alec admitted he enjoyed their latest song. (He has all their music on his phone anyway, he loves them but can't stand seeing Simon's smug face if he ever knew!)

And finally Magnus' kitten, Chairman Meow, moved into his new place with him. The Chairman was the most spoilt cat in existence, he even had a college fund. 

The sun was setting over Brooklyn casting large shadows throughout Magnus' large penthouse apartment. Alec sat on Magnus' sofa chatting to Simon and Raphael who were sitting curled together on the futon in front of the windows and Magnus was milling around the open plan kitchen fixing drinks for his other guests. 

Everyone had arrived bar Clary and Jace and were squashed in very tightly round the huge TV talking and tucking into the pizza that had arrived moments ago. Ragnor and Catarina sat each in their own extravagant armchair looking like the king and Queen of the ex-True Directions empire, laughing and joking with Maureen and Meliorn, who were sitting on the other end of the sofa. Lydia and Izzy had arrived sitting pressed up against each other on the fluffy rug enjoying each other's company, an extravagant engagement ring gracing both their left hands. Alec maintains to this day that he never squealed when she told him about the proposal but with Magnus as witness that was the sound he made. Not that Magnus hadn't screamed too.

A knock came at the door and Magnus rushed to it ripping it open to reveal Clary and Jace. 

"Hello darlings!" He said, throwing both of them into his arms, giving them a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you."

"You too." Jace said, him and Clary giving him a kiss back and entering the apartment. "So what's the party about Magnus? The Chairman's birthday is months away."

"Hey! Surely by now you know me throwing a random party isn't too out of character." Magnus grinned, no spite coming through in his tone. In fact, he was happy Jace had remembered the Chairman's birthday, surely that was Clary's influence. "Anyway, you can stop complaining," Magnus continued, flicking Jace on the nose. "I ordered pizza."

Clary and Jace took a seat on the rug next to Lydia and Izzy as Magnus moved to stand in front of the TV, clapping once gaining everyone's attention. 

"Right, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you all here tonight-"

"You're pregnant!" Ragnor shouted through a mouthful of pizza.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "At least I have a steady boyfriend who'll stay with me if I get knocked up." 

"Picking on the singleton? Wounder." Ragnor clutched his chest in mock agony as Magnus eyes gleamed. 

"If you're quite finished," Magnus shot a playful glare at Ragnor who shrugged in response. "I've gathered you all here cus I thought I needed to tell you all together. It's five years this year since we went though hell together and I'm so grateful we've stayed close. I mean, I know I'm cocky from time to time but I honestly couldn't have got out of there without you all." He paused, taking a deep breath as the thought of how things could have worked out flashed vividly through everyone's minds. "I just wanted to let you know that even though I'm happy with Mom's money it wouldn't have nearly as been as sweet without each one of you." He said, eyes lingering on Alec's, who coyly smiled back. 

"And we would have stayed with you without it, grinding our asses off until we made it to where we are!" Catarina interjected, getting a laugh and a hum of agreement to the others. Even Chairman Meow purred happily, a ball of fur curled up in her lap.

Magnus rolled his eyes again, smiling and chuckling softly. "Do you remember the night in Pandemonium?" 

Everyone nodded but Ragnor, who took a frustrated sip of his drink and muttered, "Barely."

"Well, for me especially, it conjures up so many happy memories." Magnus continued, smiling at Alec in particular. "It was where me and Alec first kissed." 

Alec leant forward, enraptured by his boyfriend's speech, unable to wipe the grin off his face as he anticipated Magnus' words.

"I bought the club!" Magnus burst out, clapping his hands with excitement. 

Everyone gasped and cheered with joy, clutching onto each other tightly and shouting congratulations. 

"Baby!" Alec exclaimed, leaping from his seat into Magnus' arms, tears of happiness streaking down his cheeks. 

"Keep the affection to a minimum, some of us are cynical gays." Ragnor muttered through a rare smile.

Alec just held Magnus tighter to him. "For a minute there I thought you were going to propose." He whispered in Magnus' ear.

"Who says I wasn't?" Magnus whispered back before pulling a small box out of his pocket and falling to one knee. "Alexander Lightwood, my protector, my saviour, my lover, will you marry me?"

Izzy screamed waking the Chairman who leapt off Catarina's lap and ran into the bedroom. 

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Alec gasped, tears flowing from everyone in the room as Magnus placed the ring on his left hand.

Izzy, incapable of words at what she had just witnessed, sprang up and pounced on the both of them, squeezing them in a tight hug and crying profusely. Jace was next to join them, holding his best friend in a tight embrace and wishing them congratulations. One by one the rest of the ex campers came to join the hug, Ragnor wrapping his arms around Magnus and using his dry sense of humour to tell him he's so happy he hates him. 

"I'll make you best man." Magnus muttered.

"Fine, congratulations." Ragnor chuckled accepting the bribe.

"Of course Champagne Enema will play at the wedding for you, free of charge." Simon piped up.

"I'd rather pay a DJ." Alec deadpanned, winking and smiling at Simon for possibly the first time in his life. 

"I love you too so much." Izzy finally sobbed, regaining her voice as Lydia wrapped her arm tighter round her waist. 

"Love you too Iz." Alec and Magnus said together, before looking back in each other's eyes and giggling. 

"We made it." Magnus giggled, fiddling with the new ring on Alec's finger.

"Yeah," Alec agreed, trying and failing to suppress his ever growing smile. "We made it." He whispered, leaning in to peck Magnus on the lips. "I love you, Magnus."

"Love you too." Magnus whispered back, taking in the scenes around him. He'd never really felt the full warm all encompassing love of a family before but he felt it now. They were his family and they'd never leave him. Magnus melted into their embrace and closed his eyes, finally blissfully happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned to end it with just Magnus buying the club and everyone being happy but I thought "fuck it, I'm the author, surely this is the perfect moment to whip out a ring" so Magnus proposed. 
> 
> Deal with it ;)
> 
> I'd just like to thank everyone again for all the comments, kudos and support for this story. I honestly couldn't have done it without all of you so *tears up like Magnus just proposed to me* thank you all <3 
> 
> Find more stuff you'll love on my tumblr @ simonseroticfriendfiction


End file.
